Changing His Ways
by Rileyrox101
Summary: When Lucy, a nerdy looking nobody that doesn't talk to anyone but Levy, realizes Natsu, the player, bad boy slacker, have a connection what does she attempt. To help him change his ways. I'm terrible at summaries, sorry. Please enjoy. TITLE USED TO BE CHANGES
1. Chapter 1

HIIIII, another book I know, I give credit to HimeAnimeFairy for giving me this idea. They have great stories. Anyway this book is a High School Story. Yay. When you read stories usually Lucy is the new story but Not THIS ONE YAY. I'm so weird. Anyway hers the story

*disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail*

Character info

Lucy Heartfilia: a girl who doesn't really talk to anyone except her best friend and only friend, levy mcgarden, not popular. Has many secrets people want to know about her.

Natsu Dragneel: known as salamander. Everyone wants to be friends with him, he his girlfriend, etc. has no secrets, is an open book. Very popular. Hottest guy in school.

Levy McGarden: really smart. Bookworm. Sorta popular. Friendly, hangs out in the library,

Gajeel Redfox: used to be magnolias baddest student. Popular.

Gray Fullbuster: popular, has a stripping problem. Girlfriend: Juvia

Juvia Lockser: weird, sorta stalkerish, popular, fantasies a lot, boyfriend: Gray

Erza Scarlet: sad past, popular, student body president, loves cake, likes Jellal, only person that can stop gray and Natsu from fighting.

Jellal Fernandes: quiet, popular, sad past, likes Erza

The rest will be explained in the actual chapters.

Chapter one

Lucy's Pov

It's half way through the year and we are getting a new student, and it's Levy's Job to show them around, why? Now I'm so lonely. It doesn't really matter though. I walk down the hallway towards English, I have that with Levy, she told me they only have the first class together, ugh. I have to stop complaining. I reach English to see Elfman. He believes teaching English is manly. And if you use correct English you are a man. I am a woman, we'll last time I checked. I sit way back in the corner next to the window in every class, the other students don't bother me there. I sit down an take out my books and look out the window. Then I hear Elfman clear his throat. My head turns to the door to see pink hair, PINK I tell you. Pink. Who has pink hair. My eyes move down, this must be the new student. He has pink hair, obviously. He's wearing a black leather jacket on top of a gray hoodie which is on top of a crimson shirt. Why so many layers. He's wearing blue jeans. And he has a pair of black Janoskis on. And to top it all off he has a white scarf that looks like it has scales on it, wrapped perfectly around his neck. My eyes shoot back up to his face, his features are perfect. His eyes are dark and his lips are perfect oh Mavis, EW wait what. But his shoulders. AH. I rip off my large hipster glasses and throw them on the desk. Shockingly I can still see him, his eyes lock with mine he winks. I feel all the wind was knocked out of me, he smirks. Levy comes and sits down next to me. I put back on my glasses. Levy looks at me, "oh Mavis thank god I'm away from him he's a total jerk."

"Oh" I say my eyes not leaving the new student. Elfman interrupts levy and I's conversation, "Oh you must be the new student, everyone this is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Please make him feel welcome it will be MANLY"

everyone groans. I turn away and look out the window. Then I hear the seat in front of me, the one that was empty because the person transferred, make a noise, I look up to see This Natsu sitting in front of me. I sigh dramatically, levy takes notice. She sighs too. I turn back to the window. I watch the clouds move. Eventually the bell rings. I stand up and leave the classroom, I head to science. Once I get there I sit in the lab table all the way in the back corner. I look out the window. Then I hear the seat next to me squeak, I turn to see Natsu. I sigh through my nose and rest my head on my propped up hand. I dose off and dream about the current romance book I'm reading. After science the day is the same boring, but I'd much rather be in school. After schools over, I walk back home.

It's been 2 weeks since Natsu Arrived, hes probably gotten 20 girls already. Also he's become friends with all the popular people. And he always bothers me, he'll make fun of me, he will talk to me, poke me and a bunch of other annoying things. But the worst of them all his when he tries to hold my hand, I always jerk it 's very hard to ignore him and not slap him. I hate him so much.

Natsu's POV

today I walked to school, it was nice but I'd much rather prefer my motorcycle. Of course it was broken and getting fixed. I sit down in lunch. Everyone follows. Then my eyes turn to Erza. She looks at me, "what"

"What is with that girl over there" I point to Lucy.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah"

"Don't talk to her"

"Why"

"She doesn't like anyone except levy, people say she's got it hard"

"So"

"Natsu don't make an idiot out of yourself"

"I won't"

"Even if you do talk to her ashy she won't answer" gray butts in.

"Is that a challenge, stripper"

"No I'm just telling you"

"I'll get her to talk to me"

Everyone rolls there eyes. I stand up and sit next to her. She looks up from her book, and glares. I try to start conversation, "so what book are you reading", nothing. This is going to be harder than I thought. Soon after a million tries, the bell rings. And off we go to History, I guess I'm good at this glass I have a C. And it's in honors. I sit down next to Lucy in the back. She sighs and turns away from me. Then Jura started to talk about Fiores history. I mentally groan and slump down in my chair. Then I hear Partners. My eyes shot up to see the assignment on the board. A project, about Fiore, with partners. I'll just do it with Gajeel. He's in this class right, I look around, nope but Jellal is. Then Jura says it will be the person sitting next to you. Then my head slowly turns to lock eyes with Lucy. 'Crap' I mentally slap myself. Then Jura says it's due in 2 weeks. Then the bell rings.

After all the classes I go to Lucy's locker.

"So when are we gonna work on the project"

Nothing.

"Lucy your going to have to talk to me"

Nothing.

I sigh. And follow her out the door. Down the road, thank Mavis were also walking towards my house. After about 20 minutes she turns to me and slaps me.

"Hey what was that for"

"For following me home, sitting next to me, talking to me and a lot more"

"You do talk" then I feel another burning pain in the same spot.

"Go home and don't ever talk to me"

"Remember our project"

"I'll do it, can you leave me alone."

I smile. "I don't think so"

She fumes and starts walking away.

"Luce"

"Luce?"

"Yeah we're friends"

"Oh no, no we are not"

"You need friends Luce"

"I have friends and I don't want to be friends with a ass like you"

"Hey That hurt"

"Do I look like I care."

She stops in her tracks. And turns to me.

"You like like a nerd with these glasses on" I reach for them and take them off.

"Hey I can barely see" at least I can see him.

"Hold my hand"

"NO"

"Then your not getting glasses"

"Natsu I can't see"

"I'm right here."

"Natsu, I'm basically blind give them back"

"Promise you'll do the project with me."

"No I hate you"

"You don't even know me."

"I don't need to"

"No project then no glasses. And why do you hate me"

"You just want me to be your partner so you can just spend the night or so,etching shitty like that."

"Mavis"

"And you won't do anything but just flirt"

"Hey"

"I'm not some whore. Alright"

"Are you sure"

"Positive"

Lucy's pov

Then I hear footsteps "Natsu, NATSU" he left with my glasses, and I can't see. I squint and I can see a little better, I keep walking till I reach my home. Once I get there I find Virgo.

"Virgo, I need glasses"

"I'm sorry princess that's your only pair, and Jude said we will not buy anymore, did you lose them"

"No I left them at school."

"You idiot" I hear my fathers voice echo through the mansion.

"Father I'm sorry"

"Better be"

He walks away, I sigh thank Mavis. Now I hate Natsu even more. I walk up to my room. You would think I would get a large room because it's a mansion, no I was moved into a very small room. I don't mind it though. I sit on my bed and open up my laptop, squinting so I can see.

HIIIYA, I know the first chapter is bad but it'll get better I promise, we'll I hope. Anyway I hope you enjoy please review and tell me if it stinks and is a bad idea or you love it. Byeee.


	2. Chapter 2

HIYAH, yay chapter 2. So I will keep updating Fear along with Changes but yeah. Here's chapter 2

*Disclaimer: I don't own fairytail*

Chapter 2

Lucy's pov

Cancer drops me off a school since I can barely see, I get out the car and thank him. He drives I squint and I am lucky to see the same shade of pink as Natsu's hair. I walk over to him and go and grab his hand.

"Aw Luce you want to hold my hand."

"I want my glasses back."

"Why you look cute without them"

"Natsu, you don't understand I need my glasses"

"I know to see"

"For other reasons too" I swallow my pride.

Natsu taking notice in my expression reaches in his pocket and pulls them out. He opens my hand and hands them to me. I quickly grab them and put them on. I can finally see things clearly. Especially Natsu. I go to slap him but he grabs my hand.

"That's not gonna work again."

I frown. He let's go of my hand and I start to walk to English, Natsu follows.

"I'll come over you house today to work on the project"

"Uh no you can't I'm uh busy"

"Luce I'm your only friend"

"We're not friends"

"Fine but we can't go to my house because my cousin is over and she will annoy us"

"I doubt it"

"Your house it's decided, tomorrow we'll go to mine. We'll go home together"

"Natsu I-"

I am cut off because he leaves and goes into English Before me. I sigh. Then I remember my dad's work schedule. He's gone on a business trip today and tomorrow. I smile. Eventually the bell rings. I walk out of class and whip out my phone and quickly give Virgo a heads up. Then I bump into something. I look up from my phone to see Queen bee Lisanna. "What were your going" she says sassy, since Elfman can hear us probably she doesn't use stronger words. I don't move, frozen making myself look like and idiot. "Get out of my way"

Since I don't, she shoves me and I hit the lockers. As she walks by she whispers, "stay away from Natsu, but what's the point he'll never look at you" Then she sees Natsu, "Natsu!" She grabs his arm and he looks at me. Our eyes lock. After what feels like hours I pull my eyes away and run away with my head down. Once I get to science I sit down. Natsu keeps trying to get my attention. I full out ignore him. After another lecture. I go to lunch after science. I'm about to reach the cafeteria when I am pulled into a area into between locker sections. My backs against the wall. I look up to my attacker, Natsu.

"Talk you me" he whispers.

I say nothing.

"Luce please, why does she hate you"

"It's nothing"

"I saw it Luce"

"Lasagna, or lisanna, doesn't like me because i hang out with you so leave me alone"

"What"

"Your so dense, she likes you"

"Oh"

"Now everyone's gonna know"

"Oh" he looks at our position. He looks like he's either about to kiss me or-.

"Look I'm sorry" he says.

"Don't lie to me"

I slip out of our position, I head into the cafeteria. I go and sit next to levy at our table.

"Hey what happened your never late"

"I know, I got held up"

"Okay"

I open my books and start to do work. Then I feel the seats around us get taken. I look up to see All Levy's childhood friends or the popular people. I look next to me to see Natsu leaning over my shoulder to see what I'm doing. He looks at me and winks. Once everyone introduces themselves the bell rings. I stand up and leave quickly. Natsu catches up with me.

"I told you to leave me alone"

"I can't."

"Why"

"Lisanna can hurt you again , I shall protect you"

I slap him, I manage to hit him. "Ouch" he fakes.

"Good job protecting"

"Wait Luce did you eat I didn't see you eat"

"I'm not hungry"

"Are you sure"

"Yes Natsu I am"

We sit down in history class. I take notes. Natsu just sits there and states at me. What is he staring at. Are my glasses crooked. I touch them and they are straight. Them he whispers. "Why don't you wear your hair down"

"It looks ugly" I whisper back. My hair is either in a messy ponytail or a bun. Plus my large framed hipster glasses look weird.

"I doubt it" he said, is Natsu having hormonal problems. What If he is. Ohmygod maybe he's going to rape me. I have to stay away from him. The rest of the day went fast, as I tried to stay away from Natsu. After the last bell rang. I go to my locker I open It and grab my stuff. I sling my messenger bag around my shoulder, I step away from my locker and close it to see Natsu waiting. With two motorcycle helmets in his hand. They were full face and black. I follow him outside then I see a crimson sports touring motorcycle. I start to back away, I have a large fear of motorcycles, my mom died in a car crash, her driver swerved because a motorcycle was on the road. Then a motorcycle smashed into her side of the car. I knock into Natsu, he was standing behind me.

"Natsu I'm sorry I can't do this"

"Why"

"I'll walk I'll see you there"

"Are you scared"

I freeze. He speaks, "hahaha, your scared of a motorcycle"

"It's hard to explain jackass"

"I think it's funny"

"It's not"

"There not even that scary, I'll help you"

In the corner Of my eye I see lasagna scowling. I look back at Natsu who's taking out my bun, "Natsu what are you doing"

"You can't put a helmet over that" my hair feels heavy on my back. "And you said you would be ugly"

"Stop!" He takes my glasses. Then he slips the helmet over my head.

"Natsu I feel like I'm going to fall over"

He chuckles. He puts his on and sits on the motorcycle. I shake my head, he chuckles. I grabs my hand and pulls me onto the bike. He starts it and I clutch Natsu. He laughs. He touches hands and moves them so it's in the middle of his stomach. I can feel the abs. I lay my head on his back and he speeds out of the parking lot.

"Tell me what way to go." He yells over the engine.

"Straight till you see Heartfilia residence"

He nods. Then we stop moving, he stops the engine. He takes of his helmet and looks at the mansion in awe. I take off my helmet and take my glasses back. I grab my bag and he gets off the bike and we walk inside. Once we open the door I don't hear anyone, no ones here. I smile. I grab Natsu's hand and pulls him up the grand staircase. Till we reach my small room. He sits down on my bed. "Why didn't you tell me your last name"

"I didn't think you needed to know"

"Luce."

"Please don't treat me differently"

"Why would I"

"A lot of people do"

"Oh anyway project"

"Okay so I did all this so far"

"Luce you did it all"

"No"

"Yes"

"I did?."

"Yeah"

"I guess I got carried away."

"Yeah"

"I guess you don't need to talk to me anymore, or be here bye"

Them I here papers being shredded. I turn and my eyes widen Natsu is shredding the project.

"Natsu no!"

"Oops"

I want to punch him. "The project."

"Looks like we're talking again"

I frown. I sit down and open my laptop. I scroll through picking out information, putting it in a file. After about am hour I'm very tired and Natsu is on his phone.

"What's the point of you being here if your not going to help"

"I never was I just needed you to talk to me"

"Why"

"Because my friends told me you wouldn't I was a challenge

"YOU DOUC-" I am cut off my mouth being muted, because Natsu was kissing me. He was a good kisser but still he's an freaking monster. I push him off of me and yell, "GET OUT"

"not until you kiss me again come on you enjoyed"

My eyes tear up, "GET OUT NOW"

"Babe"

I punch him in the shoulder, he doesn't even flinch. "GET OUT"

the tears fell down my face, "Luce why are you crying" He looks so concerned.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" I back up till I hit the corner of my wall. I cry harder.

"Luce" he says softly"

"NATSU GET OUT". His name leaves a sickening taste in my mouth.

"Luce I'm not leaving tell you tell me what's wrong"

"Get out Natsu"

"No."

"You wanna know so bad"

"Yes, Luce I do"

"Promise you will get out"

"Yes"

"That was my first-"

"KISS?"

"Yes."

"How haven't you been kissed by family."

"Not since I was 7"

"Oh come on, your first kiss by the hottest guy in school"

"I never asked"

"That's not something you ask for, WAIT DOES THAT MEAN YOUR A-"

"Yes alright"

He smirks and he eyes me down.

"GET OUT"

"No not until you kiss me"

"No"

"Why"

"I'm bad at kissing"

"How would you know"

"I just do."

"I'm not leaving"

I walk up to him, I bite my lip. I lean in and connect my lips with his. One hand is on my waist and the other is on my cheek. I close my eyes, and lean in. Why does this feel so perfect. He pushes me towards the wall as I hit it, it makes a sound. I pray no ones home. I found my arms around Natsu's neck. Our kiss is passionate. He wins the battle for domination. His hand slides down to my butt. After a while we pull apart both gasping for air. I look at him and he smirks. He winks and leaves . He leaves me gaping like a fish. Then I get a text, I open it to see it's from Natsu, 'your an amazing kisser lets do it again sometime'

I feel my face get hot very hot. I feel so violated, his lips has touch too many other girls lips. I quickly call Mira. She works at the bar I work at, FairyTail. I Hang up quickly. I have work tonight. I change into black leggings and a nice pink blouse. I up on my converse and throw my hair up, grab my purse and glasses. I walk towards FairyTail. As I walk I know what I'm going to do, if he wants to kiss me again he's going to change his ways.

Natsu pov

Damn. Holy. I just kissed the Lucy Heartfilia. The girl no guy can even go near. And she kissed me. I feel special. Damn I need a drink. I'll head to FairyTail.

Oh no, meet up.! Anyway Hi yeah a lot happened. Oops. But yay the mention of FairyTail. Alright please leave a review. Thanks byee.


	3. Chapter 3

HIIII IM BACK YAY., okay yay chapter 3, here

*disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail*

Chapter 3

Natsu's POV

I park in front of Fairytail. I'm a regular. They give there regulars an insignia. Mines on my shoulder it's red. Once I get inside I sit at the bar and lazily order, "can I have a beer"

Then I hear Kinana's voice. "Natsu?"

"Ki, hey"

"Mira wants to talk to you''

"Fine" I stand up and head behind the counter. I walk in the lounge to see Mira.

"What Mira"

Then I feel my face burn like hell, she slapped me!

"What the hell was that for"

"Lucy"

"She told you she doesn't even know you"

"You idiot she works here"

"What" I ask dumbfounded. I million questions popped up in my head.

"Yeah, I heard you violated her"

"I did not rape her."

"You kissed her'

"So"

"Natsu did she want you to kiss her"

I smirk. "Of course"

"NATSU."

Then the lounge door opens to reveal the blonde herself.

"Mira I told you no hurting"

"He's fine"

"There's a large red hand mark on his face"

"It'll go away"

"Whatever"

"Hey Luce"

She looks at me a glares. ''Jeez alright"

She leaves. Mira smiles at me, "even though you too should have babies, GET OUT"

"Mira I paid for a beer"

"Fine stay"

She leaves. I go and sit down at the bar. Then I see a hint of pink I look up to see Lucy filling up cups.

"Hey Luce"

She looks up at me. Then looks back down. "Aw come on talk to me", she doesn't say anything. "Luce"

"Don't call me that"

"You talked"

"Leave me alone"

"But I want another kiss"

"No"

"What do I have to do"

"Stop kissing other girls, stop having one night stands yaknow"

"That's a lot for just one kiss"

"If you do that you can kiss me all you want"

I feel a lump in my throat. Why am I feeling this way. "Can I still be your friend while I work on that"

"For now yes, mainly because we have a project"

"Deal" I smirk. She walks away. How am I going to do this. She's gonna kill me. Why listen to her. I am Natsu Dragneel, Salamander, I can do whatever I want. I never ever make deals, promises etc. there meaningless. I scan the room for a certain blonde but my eyes stop on a girl with white hair. I smirk and wink. Then my line of view is blocked by lisanna in a very tight red dress. I look up. "Hey " she whispers. Her arms were wrapped around my neck. She stood in between my legs. She leans down and connects our lips. She pulls away and I kiss her neck., Mira's gonna kill me if Lucy doesn't first. All the sudden this new feeling washed over me, one I've never felt before, guilt. Why is this terrible feeling inside me. Is it because of Lucy. Then I hear Lisanna yell to Lucy, "Blondie get me a shot of tequila". I know Lucy nods. She sees me, I know she does that's why Lisanna got Lucy so she can see me. I feel horrible. I can't do this, I push Lisanna off of me. I get up and walk out. I walk into the ally I lean against the cold bricks. I feel weird, is this what you call caring about other people. It's weird, why would people want this. I run my hands through my pink locks. Then I hear someone. Thank god for my incredible senses. I walk towards the sound. Then I see Lucy.

"Luce"

"Get away from me" she has tears in her eyes.

"Luce what's wrong"

"Nothing get away from me"

"Luce"

"You broke a promise" she goes to punch me multiple times in the chest. I hold her and push against the bricks.

"Luce I can't keep one"

"You broke it though" she sinks to the ground, I follow. We sit.

"Luce'

"Look Natsu, everyone I know always breaks promises. I thought since I didn't know you"

"I will keep your promise, I promise"

"You just told me you can't, so don't bother"

"Luce your family"

"I don't have any"

"You have a mom and dad"

"I don't have a mom, she's dead"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"It's fine just leave me alone"

"Why are you so upset"

"Why do you care"

"Fine your right I don't" I get up and leave.

I leave her there again. I got to stop doing that. After I leave the ally and I'm almost to my motorcycle I turn around a run back. I go to the exact stop she was, she's gone. I run back to the front worried for some reason, I open the door bump into levy.

"Levy"

"Natsu" she says annoyed.

"Is Luce inside"

"No"

"Crap"

"Why, you didn't hurt her did you"

"No, she was just sad"

"Of course she's gonna be, her mom died today when she was young"

"Levy how'd she die"

"A motorcycle crashed into her car"

"That explains a lot"

"Okay"

"I got to go levy thanks."

I run to my motorcycle, I 'violated' her today I sorta feel bad. But yet who cares. I just need to make sure she's home okay. Why am I doing this. Ugh I'll just go home, no. Mavis what is happening to me. I go to her house. I see all the lights off except one, I'm pretty sure that's the room I'm not aloud to go in. I find Lucy's room, I climb the house till I get to her window. Lucky for me it's open. I open it and slip in, I close the Window. I see her asleep in her bed. I smirk. There is one way for me to keep that deal. I take off my shoes, then my jacket, and hoodie, then my Shirt. I quietly lift up the blanket and push her towards the wall more. I slip in the bed. I face her, she's gonna kill me. I slowly drift off to sleep.

\- the next morning.

Lucy's pov

I wake up very warm and my legs are tangled with something. My arms wrapped around a large pillow. And my pillow has one arm on my hip. My head laying the the pillows arm thing. The head of it is resting were my shoulder meets my neck. Wait I don't have a pillow this pig. I open my eyes to see Natsu. I try to get out of his grip. But he grabs my hip, lower hip and and pulls me closer. Then there's a knock on my door, "don't come in" I squeak, I try to get out of bed. Natsu doesn't let me.

"Natsu we have school" I whisper

"I'm ditching" he whispers

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not I have a perfect attendance record"

"You'll be fine"

"I don't want my grades to go down"

"They won't"

"No"

"Yes"

I give up, "Virgo I'm not feeling well I'm going to stay home today."

"Alright princess" I hear her leave.

Natsu pulls me back down. "Natsu!" I squeak.

He nuzzles his face into my neck. I giggle. Then his lips brush my neck. I stop laughing and let out sigh of pleasure. He knows and he kisses my neck. He moves up to my jawline. Then to my lips. He pushes me down on the bed. He gets on top of me. His tongue begs for entry, I open my mouth slightly. Our kiss grows, my hands reach Natsu's hair, his hands are everywhere, from my cheek, to my thigh, to my waist etc. after a while he pulls away. "Ready for the best day of your life"

"Maybe"

"Oh Luce I'm sorry for yesterday"

"Huh"

"I heard"

"Levy"

"Yeah"

I smile, I get out of his grip and go to my closet, I grab my black leggings and my Crop top butterfly graphic tee. And my boot socks, and my combat boots. I look at Natsu, "turn around"

He doesn't turn around only smirks. Tense I say, "please turn around"

"No"

I walk up to him. I bite my lip. "Luce stop doing that it drives me insane"

"What this" I bite my lip again. He thinks it's hot.

"Luce" I do it agains.

"Now what If I" I grab his hand and softly go up my inner thigh till I stop him. I lift up his hand and lay across my stomach going up but stopping at my chest.

"Luce"

"What about" I go to take off my shirt.

"Alright alright"

He turns around, I smile. I slip off my sports shorts and slip on my leggings.

Natsu's pov

Mavis she was. OHMYGOD. She was. I am turned around, but In the corner of my eye I catch of glimpse of red near her chest. I sigh.

"Alright Pinky I'm ready"

""Pinky.?"

"Yep"

"Salmon'

"What"

"My hair it's salmon"

"Oo sorry'

I get up and out back on my shoes and shirt, jacket etc, once I finish. She grabs my hand and we slowly make our way downstairs. We quietly slip out the door, why is she so quiet. Before she left she grabbed a jacket, she's putting it on now. It's a light brown leather jacket. I smirk. I toss her a helmet. She takes off her glasses and slides it over her head, she's lucky she has a low braid today. I get on and she gets on after me. She doesn't hold on to me. I take her hands and put them around me, "friends hold on". I smile at my choice of words. "What happens if we get caught"

"We won't you have me"

"And what are you'.

"Your friend"

"Alright"

I shiver. Me and Natsu are just friends I wouldn't like to think it but were more than Friends but less then a couple. It's weird. We stop at a restaurant. We head inside. He tells the hostess a table for two. We sit in the back corner in a booth. "Luce when are we gonna work on the project it's due in a couple days."

"I know, I did have it all done" then Lucy's expression changes from happy to sad. I don't say anything even though it's hard not to. Then the waitress comes and she started flirting with me, I flirt back on instinct. Then that guilt feeling passes over me. Once she leaves I see Lucy playing with the hem of her jacket.

"Stop"

"What"

"Luce stop'

"What Natsu"

"Whatever your doing it's bothering me"

"Whatever"

The waitress comes back and begins to flirt again, I look up and say calmly, "I'm not interested" she huffs and walks away. For the rest of our time she gives Lucy a nasty attitude. Once I pay. We leave and we drive to my house.

Lucy's pov

"What are you doing"

"We have a project to work on"

"Natsu..."

"Luce"

"Nothing"

We get off and enter the house, he was instantly tackled by a younger girl with blue hair.

"Wendy get off me"

"Natsu!" She shouts excited. Then she backs up and notices me, "MOM, UNCLE IGNEEL NATSU BROUGHT A GIRL HOME"

I feel myself go red.

Then Two people come in. The man has crimson red hair and looks a lot like an older Natsu. And the woman had a soft looking white hair and looks like the little girl, just older.

"Natsu did you get her pregnant" the man says

"No dad" Natsu yells.

The woman says, "we'll who is this, she's way out of your league"

Then the man says, "true grand, true"

Natsu's cheeks are tinted pink, "I can get any girl I want"

Wendy says, "doubt it"

I just stand there watching. "We'll what's your name"

Then I realize he was talking to me. "Lucy, sir"

"Please don't be formal, call me Igneel"

Then the woman says, "call me grand"

Wendy says, "I'm Wendy"

Natsu says, "we're leaving"

Grand says, "Natsu please I don't want anymore babies"

"GRAND"

He pulls me up into his room I have to hold onto my glasses he's tugging so hard. Once were in he slams the door. I look around to see a white walled room with dragon drawings everywhere. He goes to rip them down, "sorry about this"

"I like them, did you draw them"

"Yeah"

"There beautiful"

"Thanks"

I sit down on his bed and whip out my laptop, I start writing the essay. I feel myself dosing off to sleep. "Tired"

"A little"

Then I am awoken by Igneel yelling "DINNER". I start to pack up my stuff, "we'll I better go thanks for having me"

"Your not gonna stay for dinner"

"I don't want to intrude"

He laughs. And we walk downstairs. "Thank you for having me"

"No your staying I need to know all about my sons girlfriend"

"Sir I'm sorry we're not together and I don't want to intrude"

"Please, Lucy stay"

I lay my bag on the couch and sit down in the chair next to Natsu.

"Why'd you talk to Natsu" grand asks.

"He wouldn't leave me alone so I slapped him"

Igneel laughs, "Natsu she's a keeper"

Natsu hated the fact what his dad and aunt were doing. "WERE NOT TOGETHER"

he yells so loud all of Fiore could hear. He flips over the large plate of spaghetti. He's so angry. Half of the things on the table shatter and he stomps up to his room. I look at my hands. I stand up to help clean up.

"Lucy sweetheart please go clean up yourself" grand says.

I walk upstairs to the bathroom, wash my hands and face. I walk to Natsu's room, I knock on the door softly. No answer. "Wow Natsu we have seem to trade places."

Then I hear a crashing noise. I bang on the door. Scared. I take a bobby pin and pick the lock my hands shaky from all the crashing. Once the door finally opens I open it and quickly come in then shut the door. Instantly I am pushed up against the wall, Natsu's hand behind my neck, playing with my hair, the other on the wall, not letting me move. His lips lock with mine. My hands find his cheeks. I've realized changing his ways is going to be a lot harder than I thought. I sink into his kiss. Mavis I got to stop this. He's tugging at my shirt. I let him too. Then there's a knock at the door. We ignore it. Then the door opens, we again ignore it. Till we hear a screaming. Thank Mavis my shirt wasn't off. I turn to see Wendy. We pull apart. Then Igneel and grand comes running in. I feel horrible, Natsu's smirking. Igneel smirks back at his son. "Are you sure she's not your girlfriend son" I now notice which I failed before Natsu has no shirt on. And I mentally slap myself. Then I am shocked what Natsu says next, "nope" Wendy's eyes widen, along with grand's. Igneel just smirks. They all leave, leaving me and Natsu. All the sudden that violated feeling comes again. I feel my cheeks go red realizing what Natsu just did. I look at him, curiously. He walks over to me and goes to touch my face. I push the hand away. "We are not together"

"Are you sure"

"No" I whimper.

He kisses me, I pull away. "We are not, you've been busy"

"I know, but I won't"

"Stop lying"

"I already texted levy"

"What! Why.,"

"Cause your mine now"

"I am not"

He kisses me again, I sink in. He pulls away, "you know you like it"

"No"

"Now you, Luce stop lying"

"Get off of me"

"Nope" he leans more on me.

"Natsu"

"Lucy"

"I hate you"

"No, now don't lie" he whispers in my ear. He's way to close for my liking.

"I'll scream"

"Go ahead" I scowl.

Then I here my phone buzz. "Natsu it could be important."

"We still have a project"

"Fine, let's do it"

I sit down on his bed, he sits behind me. He snakes his arms around my waist. He rests his head were my neck and shoulder met, he occasionally places soft kisses. I shiver. Then I hear my phones buzz again, and again. I start to get worried. But it's probably levy wanting answers. I ignore the constant buzzing. After about an hour we finish. I print it. Shocking Natsu actually helped me. I put it in my bag. I pack up my stuff. Last i go to my phone, it's around 11, I see 3 texts from Levy, then 25 from Virgo. Nervous I click call. I wait. Then someone answers. "GET HOM RIGHT NOW" and my father hangs up. Natsu comes in the room with a bucket of ice cream. I look at him, "I have to go"

"What"

"I'm sorry, I'll see you in school"

"Luce,whats wrong "

"Il see you in school"

"I'll give you a ride"

"No it's okay I'll walk"

"It's late and dark"

"Natsu, I'm fine I'll walk"

He grabs my wrist. And smirks, I know what he wants. I quickly plant a kiss on on his lips. Then his hand on my lower back tightens and he pulls me closer to him. Nervous, I try to pull away. He doesn't let me. So I just sink into the kiss. One of my hands is on his cheek the other is on his neck. Our kiss grows. Then we pull apart from each other. I get out of his grip and I leave. He has to stop that. I quickly leave the house and sprint all the way home.

AND ITS OVER I know it's really long at least I felt it was but. I DIDNT KNOW HOW OR WERE TO END IT. IT WAS HARD. struggles. Anyway I hope you enjoyed please leave a review. Byeeeeee.


	4. Chapter 4

HELLLLOOOOOOOOO. HOWS LIFE EVERYONE. ALRIGHT ANYWAY HERES CHAPTER 4.

*disclaimer: I don't own FairyTail*

Chapter 4

Natsu's Pov

"Dad, Im going out"

"We're its 11:30"

"I know"

"Where are you going"

"I need something for school"

"What do you need at 1130"

"A lot of things"

"Alright."

I speed out of there and down my driveway towards Lucy's house, we don't live that far away from each other, once I get there, I get off my bike and and knock on the door rapidly. Then A woman with pink hair answers. "Are you the one Princess always talks about"

"I don't know"

"Probably only person who knows were she lives"

My eyes go wide, not even Levy. "Virgo is it"

"Yes"

"Virgo where's Luce"

Viragos eyes go sad, "her room"

"What happened"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you"

"I need to talk to her"

"I'm sorry but Jude said she's not aloud any visitors"

"Visitors my ass"

Shockingly Virgo is very strong. She pushes me out, "I'm sorry" and slams the door. Something is weird. That was really weird, I've been here multiple times why can't I talk to her. I find her window. I climb up to it, and open it. She needs to learn to lock her window. I find her crying in the same corner I pushed her in. Then my legs move towards her. And my arms wrap around her. I don't know what I'm doing. She looks up to see me. "What are you-"

"I got worried"

"You never get worried."

"I know right... Luce what happened" I lift my hand to her face which has a

Large black mark. Then I also see a piece of glass in her shoulder.

She doesn't answer.

"Why didn't Virgo let me in"

No answer.

"Lucy answer me"

"I-I can't"

"Why Luce"

"He'll hear"

"Who"

Then it hits me. Her father. Her father had been hitting her.

"When did if start"

"Since my mom died"

"Why"

"I looked like her, and he was drunk a lot"

"Does it hurt"

"No not anymore"

"Your crying"

"I found out I was being sent away "

"Why! You can't leave"

"Why Natsu"

"Your the only thing stopping me"

She smiles.

"My father has made a deal for me to marry some rich guy"

"You can't you my girlfriend"

"No Natsu I'm not"

"I know."

Then my arms move on there own again. I lift her up. "Natsu what are you-"

"Shh"

I grab her bag and phone and I climb down.

"Natsu put me down"

"No"

I get on the motorcycle. And put the helmet on her. But not before taking her glasses. I speed off, we reach my house. We get off, I hug her. She needs this right now, I feel so awkward. I whisper, "go inside straight to my room"

She nods and grabs her stuff. She walks inside. Why and how does she do this to me. I walk in and my dad looks at me.

"Why did I see Lucy, who recently left, just walk in towards your room"

"Dad can she stay here for a while'

"Why"

I walk over and sit on the couch next to my dad, I run my hand through my oddly colored hair. Nervously I start to talk . "Dad I went to her house."

"And."

"Her dad hit her"

"Oh"

"I didn't know what to do"

"You did the right thing, if he comes here I'll deal with him"

"Thanks dad"

"Go to bed"

"Okay"

"And Natsu"

"Yeah."

"Keep her she brings out the best in you"

I stop on my tracks, then keep walking. I enter my room. To see Lucy looking at the drawings on my desk. "This ones my favorite."

I walk over to see. It's the one of two dragons fighting off the evil dragon together. I smile. She turns and picks up my sports shorts, and my hoodie. She motions me to turn around. I follow her orders. After about a minute she taps my shoulder. I turn and smile. She looks super hot. Her glasses and messy hair make it even better. She grabs my extra blanket. Them Lucy puts her glasses on the desk. She walks over to my chair and sits down, gets comfortable and closes her eyes.

"What are you doing" I ask.

"Trying to sleep you"

"Why are in the chair"

"Cause your in the bed"

"Then join me"

Her eyes open. "That's sounds weird"

"How else is it supposed to sound, a weird sentence for a weird person"

"I'm not weird"

"You're a weirdo"

"And you aren't"

I smirk. I walk over and hold out my hands. She takes then and I pull her up. Then guide her to my bed. She gets under the covers and moves against the wall. I slip off my shoes and join her. I face her. She smiles. I snake my hands around her, then pull her close to me. "Thank you" she whispers. I know that she fell asleep. Then all the sudden I crave "it". Something I haven't done since I kissed her. I kiss her forehead. "What are you doing to me Luce" I whisper, I know she won't answer. I slowly drift off to sleep repeating the events today.

Lucy's pov

I wake up to the sound of banging on the door. "Natsu" I whisper.

"Natsu"

"Hm"

"Someone's banging at the door"

"It's fine."

Then the banging stops.

"See told you" he says.

Then I could hear igneels voice if I was in my bed at home, "GET UP"

Natsu's eyes open now. He rolls out of bed, stand up and opens the door.

"Dad~" he whines.

"Get up, you have school today"

"Duh I have school everyday"

"I know but now you have Lucy"

I sit up and wave.

Igneel walks away but Wendy comes in, "hi um, lucy I saw the other day you were wearing makeup so here you can use these"

I smile, "thanks Wendy"

The small girl smiles back and walks away. Natsu shuts the door.

"You don't need makeup"

"You do for sure" I say laughing.

"Not funny" he smiles as he walks over to me, then he literally lays on top of me so I can't move. "Natsu what are you doing."

"I don't know"

I smile. "Wanna ditch again"

"No"

He laughs. "Come on"

"A couple more weeks"

"Ugh you stink"

"It's Friday"

"Are you sure"

"No"

"Who cares"

"This Friday, we'll go to a bar. And get WASTED"

"Like you ever will"

"I might you'll just have to wait till Friday"

"Wait me."

"Yes, now get off me so I can get dressed"

"What are you gonna wear"

"I'm sure I can find something in your closet"

"Really"

"Of not I'll take something of Wendy's"

"She's tiny"

"So"

"Mavis" He stands up. I get out of bed and walk towards his closet, I find a navy blue button up shirt.

"See"

He laughs. I go over to Wendy's room and quickly ask her, she nods. She says she's got these really long white jeans. I take them. I walk back into Natsu's room all dressed. He laughs.

Yes the jeans are a little short and the shirt is huge. I tuck in the shirt, roll up the sleeves. And smile. "Eh. Eh.". Natsu just laughs. He's all ready too. I quickly apply my makeup, grab my glasses. I put on my boots. Grab my bag and jacket, and we leave. Before we bike away. "Keep your hair down it looks nice"

"No"

"Please"

"I look to much like my mom"

"And who's gonna know"

"Me"

"Oh we'll"

As a compromise I take a small bit of it and put it up in a small side pony. He laughs. I smile. Luckily the helmet fits over my hair. We speed off to school. Once I get there I get pulled to the side by levy right after I take off my helmet and hand it to Natsu.

"You're dating him?!"

"No, but I am staying with him"

"Why!?"

"My dad's out of town"

"For how long you know I don't like him"

"The whole summer" Natsu buts in.

"We'll maybe, but yeah a long time"

"We'll you better go clear up the air, the whole girl population wants to rip your throat out Lucy"

I tense. Then Natsu says, "she'll be fine, she's with me"

I squeak, "exactly"

Levy laughs. "I sorta wish you to were a couple you to are adorable"

"Ew" I say.

Then Natsu says. "She does love to kiss me"

Then I hear Erza. "You kissed him lucy, while you weren't dating"

I turn around, she heard the whole conversation.

"Uh Erza, he wouldn't leave my house I had too"

"That is not excuse I am very disappointed in you"

"I'm sorry"

Erza nods and walks away. Then I see a girl give me a deadly glare. I look at levy and then to Natsu nervously. Levy gives me a reassuring smile, Natsu winks. I smile at them. Them we all walk to English.

Natsu's pov

This stinks, turns out today is Wednesday. I can't wait that long. This stinks. I smirk thinking Lucy wasted. Eventually it becomes lunch. I walk towards the cafeteria. Then I am stopped by Lisanna. "Uh, hi Lis"

"You bastard"

"Good afternoon to you too"

"You can't just hook up with me then go for some nerd like that"

"Actually she's not a nerd, she only looks the part, if you take of the glasses she looks sorta like one of the regular girls, but she's not because she's completely hotte-"

"SHUT UP"

"Okay"

"Did you just call Lucy Heartfilia hot"

"Yes I did"

"You like her because she's-"

"No, she's nice."

"Haha, Natsu. Come on I'm just like you"

"Not really, I have pink hair"

"Mavis, were the same"

"How"

"Ugh never mind, we would be the schools cutest hook up"

"I'm good", I might explode. Lisanna leans in so she's very close to me. Frustrated, I push her towards the wall, no one can see us. We'll really. I smash my lips,against hers. I can't let Lucy see. Later I pull away from her and leave. I can't do this. I go to my locker grab my bag and leave. I can't face Lucy. Why though I do this to every girl in school. Once I get Home, grand comes in. "Natsu what are you doing here"

"School ended early"

"Where's Lucy"

"Walking"

"Go pick her up"

"Grand you suck, I left"

"YOU CANT JUST LEAVE SCHOOL"

"why I have been for like the past 12 years"

"Natsu your 17 turning 18."

"I know"

"How old is Lucy."

"Who knows"

"We'll she's in your grade right."

"Yes"

"Therefore she's 17"

I shrugged. "What's wrong Natsu"

"A lot of things"

"Like"

"Grand she's doing weird stuff to me"

"What do you mean."

"I get this feeling when I do something That could even hurt her in the slightest, and another one when I betray her. Then my heart speeds up, grand I can hear it in my ear. Grand I even sweat"

"Ew"

"I know I never sweat"

"Natsu I think"

"What grand"

"You like her"

"What no!"

"Yes"

"Have you talked to her, she's such a weirdo"

"Then why are you dating her ."

"Truth is I'm not, I just said that to aggravate dad"

"You idiot, he actually thinks you can settle down with a girl"

"Grand, me with a girl. Settled. You Make me laugh" I smirk.

Grand and I moved to the couch.

"Grand what am I going to do"

"Flirt, get her to like you, fall in love"

"No"

"Why not Natsu"

"Why would I do that"

"We'll you certainly can't live here you whole life and you cannot be a player when your 35"

I don't say anything. So she continues. "Oh yes I know, I'm shocked you haven't knocked up a girl"

"I'm careful"

"But are they, are they infected, your lucky a girl like Lucy has come around"

"Why"

"She won't let you turn her into one of them"

"Who's them"

"The freaking whores you've been sleeping with"

"I don't-"

"Don't lie to me"

I sink down in my chair, "why Lucy"

"Talk to her, when was the last time"

"A couple weeks ago"

"When did you start hanging out with Lucy"

"A couple weeks ago'

"Exactly"

"I've kissed many other girls"

"And does she kiss you, like walk up to you and kiss you, not blackmailing"

"Sorta"

"You too are cute, everyone even the blind can see you too totally are in love."

"We are not"

"Igneel said you two were in the same bed"

"That means nothing"

"Are you sure"

"No"

"Exactly"

"Ugh."

"Go, get out of here"

I shrugg, and leave. I go to FairyTail

AND THATS A WRAP FOLKS. IM SO WEIRD. ANYWAY, IS ANYONE ELSE WONDERING WHEN MASHIMA GOING TO MAKE NALU CANNON, I MEAN THATS WHAT I DO ALL DAY EVERYDAY. I HOPE HE DOES IT SOON. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME. 3


	5. Chapter 5

HELLLLOOOOOOO, SO IVE BEEN WORKING ON MY YANG, from rwby IMPRESSION I SUCK AT IT. OH WELL. ANYWAY, HERES CHAPter FIVE YAY

*disclaimer, I don't own fairytail* (silently cries in corner)

Chapter 5

Lucy's pov

"Erza!" I wave.

"Yes Lucy"

"Have you seen Natsu"

"No I'm sorry"

"Alright I got to go thanks Erza"

I don't wanna leave if he's here, I search for his motorcycle. Nothing. I find Levy.

"LEVY" I yell.

She smiles, she's walking with I think his name is Gajeel. "Yeah Lu"

"Have you see Natsu"

"Aw is someone looking for their love"

"No! He just takes me home"

"Aww,, I'm sorry lu I haven't seen him"

"Thanks, levy" I wave goodbye. I whip out my phone and send him a text. Nothing.

Then I see Gray.

"Gray!"

"Yoi, Lucy"

"Have you seen Natsu"

"No I haven't seen ashy"

"Okay. Thanks anyway"

I guess I'll just walk. I leave the school. I walk to the Dragneel's home. Once I get there I knock on the door. No answer. I look in the driveway to see no cars. I sit on the bench next to it. About a half an hour passed by, then a dark red mustang pulls into the driveway.

"Lucy why are you outside"

Igneel gets out of the car. And opens the door.

"Natsu wasn't at school the second half of the day, and no one was home"

"Oh ,sorry"

"It's alright"

I leave Igneel and head up to Natsu's room, I drop off my stuff. I sit down and take out my laptop. I start to stalk the internet for clothing sales. I shrugg when I see nothing good. I need something to wear Friday.

Ugh. After a while Igneel calls dinner, Grand and Wendy leave tomorrow. We are all going out to a fancy restaurant. I grab my jacket. And run down the stairs, to see no Natsu.

"Lucy is Natsu coming"

"Natsu's not home"

"That kid" Igneel says angrily. He takes out his phone and calls him.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU."

Natsu must be speaking. The Igneel starts again. "If your not here in 2 minutes I will kill you myself"

And with that Igneel hangs up.

The Wendy starts to talk, "Igneel were was Natsu"

"He said he was busy"

I sigh and close my eyes, then open them. After some silence Natsu opens the door out of breath. His clothes are wrinkled. And his hair is a mess. "Hey, let's go"

We all leave, "you riding with me" he asks me.

"No I think I'm going to go with Wendy"

"Why"

"I don't want to touch the girl you just did"

"You'll be touching me"

"Isn't it the same thing" I frown.

He doesn't say anything. Then I yell. "Wendy wait up" and I get in igneels car.

We drive away leaving Natsu standing there.

Natsu's pov

What the hell Luce. You make it look like there's something wrong between us. I get on my bike and speed off, towards some stupid restaurant. Once we get there I sit down next to Lucy. She won't even look at me. I try to straighten my shirt. It doesn't really work. I frown. Everyone chats, except me and Luce, where silent. I try to hold her hand. She pulls it away and glares at me. If looks could kill id been dust. She can be as scary as Erza. I don't try to touch her at all. I sometimes steal a glance. After our tense dinner, we all go home. This is when she has to touch me, bedtime we sleep in the same bed. Once we reach my room, she takes her pjs, and try's leave. I shut the door before she does.

"Where are you going"

"To another room"

"Why"

"I don't wanna be near you"

"Come on you knew, before you ever touched me who I was. What's changed."

"Is the fact that your lips touched mine then hers. So basically she just kissed me"

"Ew, so"

"And you where gonna miss dinner"

"So"

"Family comes first always"

"And what are you to me" I walk towards the wall. She backs up. Once she hits the wall, I put my hand next to her head. I lean in.

She looks around. "I'm not your family"

"My friend"

"Maybe'

"My girlfriend"

She blushes, I smirk. "N-no"

"My beneficial friend"

"no!"

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

"How sure"

"Positive"

"Then let's see"

"A bet are you proposing a bet"

"Yes."

"What is it"

"Let's see who can last the longest without physical contact"

"Fine your so on hot shot"

Then she leaves, to go into Wendy's room. Dammit Wendy and her trundle bed. If you think about it it's kinda weird that Wendy and Grand have there own rooms. Whatever, I have to keep away from Lucy. But wait, Friday. I sadly walk to my bed, alone.

Lucy's pov

I wake up the next day and out on a very revealing blue tank top, my leather jacket. And very skinny jeans. I put on my black flats. Then walk straight To school. Once I get there I walk straight to English earning weird looks from my friends. And some random guys getting nosebleeds, such losers. I sit in the corner. Then the bell rings I look up at Elfman. Then the door swings open to reveal, Natsu. But not regular Natsu. Freaking smoking hot Natsu. He has a dark red button up shirt on, which he in buttoned the top ones revealing some of his perfectly toned chest. Then he has faded jeans. He has sunglasses which he pulls down just enough so I can see his eyes, he's smirking at me. His black leather jacket is over his shoulder. I feel like exploding. I get even more glares once he winks at me. I look away to hide my blush. Then levy leans over. "What is going on between you too'

"A bet, one I'm afraid I might not win"

"What is it"

"No contact"

"Good luck Lu-chan"

"I'll need it"

I shrug as he walks over to me. He sits, and distracts me from Elfmans lecture only manly things.

Once we get into lunch. I walk over to Natsu.

"Unfair"

"What me, look at you"

"No coming into class late"

"It's only natural for me"

"Ahh"

"What's wrong, afraid your gonna lose, Mrs. Dragneel"

"What, no, Mr. Dragneel"

I leave the cafeteria, but I hear my table saying, 'they got married"

I go to the library. It's always quiet. I smile while finding a book. Then I hear the most annoying this ever, "my princess"

I turn to see Loke, the biggest flirt in school.

"Get away from me"

"You look so gorgeous"

"Leave"

"But my love," he Grabs my hand. He goes to kiss it. I pull it away, "touch me again your balls will be stapled to your forehead"

"My love,"

Then Loke goes flying into a bookshelf.

"Back off Loke she belongs to me"

"No I don't"

"Go along with it" he whispers.

"My love will never go for you"

I speak up, "yeah sorry I'm dating Natsu"

"WHAT"

"Shhhhh" evergreen complains.

"Sorry" I say.

The. Loke whispers. "Prove it"

"How" I say.

"Kiss him"

My eyes widen, Natsu smirks.

"Loke I can't"

"Why"

"It's a bet"

"What"

"I have to bet him"

"Oh I see"

"Explain your first date"

"Haven't had one" Natsu says.

"Unless you count the lunch"

"Oh yeah"

"And the time we were in my room"

"And yours"

"Alright I get it"

"Good stay away from here"

"Okay Natsu"

Most people are terrified of Natsu. I smile, "thanks."

"A kiss" he taps his left cheek.

"Don't even think about it"

"I thought so"

I wink. He does the same. I guess to other people we are a believable couple. Mira wants us to have babies, she's so weird. I don't understand, Mira's loves me and Lisanna hates me.

I walk with Natsu. "So today's Thursday." He says.

"I know" I say.

"Did you forget tomorrow."

"Yep"

"Really"

"No of course not we plan on getting wasted"

"I'm hyped to see you wasted"

I smile. "Right back at you"

Natsu pov

"What do you mean Lucy doesn't drink" he yells at levy.

"She hates it."

"What!"

"Her dad is a heavy drinker she said"

"Believe me lev, I know"

"Alright"

"But levy she said she'll get wasted"

"Talk to her"

"Okay thanks levy."

"Anytime hot shot"

I hang up and

I find Lucy,

'Luce'!"

"What Pinky"

"Your don't drink"

"What"

"Levy just told me you don't drink"

"Should we be getting ready it's Friday"

"But"

"No buts"

She pushes me out of my room. I sigh and look down at my outfits. It's fine, I have on a red button up and jeans, my usual, the. Lucy comes out. I feel as if someone punched me in the stomach very hard. Pushes wearing a long sleeved tight black dress, That shows all her curves. It stops upper thigh. Her hair is up to the side. And her black pumps will click as she walks.

"Done staring, it's getting late"

"Alright"

I hold out my hand, she doesn't take it.

Why am I so excited. We walk out and Lucy stops and says.

"Natsu I don't drink,"

"Then why aren't we going to a restaurant"

"Cause I'm going to drink"

"Luce are you sure, ya know with your past."

"I'm in high school, aren't I supposed to."

"Your under aged"

"So"

"Luce"

"Natsu your going to by me a drink tonight."

ALRIGHTYYYY, I NEEEEEDDDEDD TO END IT BECUASE ALOT IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BETWEEN NATSU AND LUCY. OOOOOOOO. ANYWAY LEAVE A REVIEW33, BYEEEEE STAY LOVELY


	6. Chapter 6

YOOOO, ITS ME, I KNOW EW RIGHT. ANYWAY HERES CHAPTER UH 6 I think.

*Disclaimer: I don't own fairytail* (saddness)

Chapter 6

Natsu's pov

Me and Lucy are sitting at the bar and she is staring at the brown beer bottle.

"Luce you don't have to"

"Natsu I want to"

She lifts the drink, and puts it to her lips and tips it. I watch as the liquid falls down her throat. She puts it down. She looks at me.

"It's actually pretty good."

"Alright, KI!"

"What Natsu"

"A shot of tequila, then I need a margarita, and then a martini, champagne, wine, whatever you got"

"Alright."

Then drinks come and Lucy takes a sip of each. She likes all of them.

Then I yell, "dance with me"

"No"

"Why"

"I'm not a lot to touch you"

"You suck" I say I lean in and kiss her lips. Then quickly pull away. "You win, let's celebrate"

She smiles. She stand and I pull her to the dance floor. We dance, till my bones ache. We go back to the bar. "Let's have a drinking contest' I say. She nods.

"Mira beers, keep them comimg"

"Oh no"

"Ready" she says, "go"

We both chug one, then another, then another, her tolerance is pretty good. After about five, she's getting a little tipsy. After another two she's drunk. I win.

"Mira I'm taking her home"

"Alright"

I tug Lucy. Towards my bike. Once we get to my house, thank god no ones home. I tug her to my bedroom, we sit on the bed.

"Is that you Nasu"

"Yes Luce"

"Ah, you wook, reawy, hot"

"I do, Lucy you hate me"

"No, I don't I just don't want to you to leave me. I mean your gorgeous"

I like this honest Luce, "what"

"I need to help you, with you ways. I mean Ive been twying to stop you, but you are to good of a kisser. So stop"

"Okay."

"But first."

"What"

"Kiss me, Nasu"

"No"

"Why not"

"Your drunk"

"No"

"Go to sleep"

"Tell me you love me"

"I love you" I say quickly.

"No like you mean it"

I sigh. So this is how it feels.

"Luce I love you" I say softly.

"I wuv you too" she sits up and kisses me.

I pull away.

I kiss her forehead. "Goodnight Luce"

I leave.

"Damn", wonder if she actually loves me. No hahaha.

The next morning I wake up and to the sound of a door opening I get up and see a very tired Lucy.

"Good morning beautiful"

"God morning hot shot, do you have aspirin I have a nasty headache"

"Yep", we walk downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Natsu what happened last night"

"We'll what do you remember"

"We had a drinking competition"

"You got drunk, I took you here, and you-"

"You took advantage of me"

"No, I didn't even kiss you, you asked too" I think it's best if I don't share the last part.

"Okay, thank you"

"No problem"

She takes her aspirin.

"So Natsu what are we going to do today"

"Nothing"

"What kind of Saturday is that"

"A normal one."

"We'll I'm going to the library"

"Have fun, nerd"

"Hey I'm not a nerd"

"You sure'

"Yes I don't think a nerd would be sitting with all the populars"

"Sure they can, look at levy"

"Levy's a bookworm not a nerd."

"Them you are a nerd"

"Your mean"

"Fine, your my nerd"

"I don't wanna be your nerd"

"Oh we'll"

"Get away from me"

"Nope"

"Natsu~" Sne whine.

"Lucyyyy" I mimicked.

It's Sunday night and me and Luce are dead on my bed.

"Never again" she says.

"But"

"No I will not chase a damn cat around like that"

"Luce he's blue"

"I hate you"

"Aw come on"

"No, don't come on me"

"Why"

"I was wearing heels too"

"Aw Boohoo"

"My feet hurt"

"We'll but some uggs on we're going shopping"

"Where"

"The pet store of course"

"No, one I'm not wearing uggs I'll be to short, two i why would I go shopping with you" she puts emphasis on the 'you'.

"I'm so hurt"

"Aw cry me a river"

I smirk at her choice of words. "Maybe I will"

"Go ahead"

"Wait why can't you wear Uggs"

"I'll be too short next to you"

"Aw come on let's see"

I pull her up. She walks over towards me and we stand next to each other.

"See your fine"

I'm about a head taller than her.

"Luce your almost the same size as levy."

"I AM NOT, LEVY IS THE SHORT ONE"

"I'm afraid not the only one"

"I know"

I burst into laughter. "Natsu what am I going to do"

"I don't know but let's go"

She frowns and puts on brown gladiator sandals. It matches we'll with her white jeans, and floral blouse.

"Your so dressed up Luce"

"Huh"

"Never mind"

We took my dad's car so we can hold stuff.

Me and Lucy are looking around.

"Food" she says.

I nod, she throws a large bag in the cart.

"Bed"

"Nah"

"Why not"

"He'll sleep on our bed"

She nods, blushing. What a weirdo.

"Toys"

"No"

"Just one"

"Fine one"

She throws a small fish plushy into the cart. People look at us for some reason. Do they think we are together, I mean yeah probably, they look at us like were too young. Then Lucy turns around at me with a ball in her stomach. "Natsu look I'm preggers"

I laugh.

"Lucy that is a serous thing"

"But look"

I walk over to her. "Who's the father"

"You" she laughs. I laugh along with her.

People give us more strange looks. We don't mind, as long as we're together.

Lucy's pov

After our shopping fun we got home and put everything away, now me and Natsu are laying on top of his bed. his arm is wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me closer. Happy, his new cat, is laying on top of us. I'm stroking him. I start to think what are me and Natsu. It's silence, but it's not an awkward silence, it's a peaceful one. "What are you thinking about" I ask Natsu.

"Us" he says.

"Really"

"Nope, got you"

"Barely"

He laughs.

"Now really what are you thinking about"

"The future"

"What about it"

"I don't know"

I smile.

"Luce"

"Yeah"

"There's something I didn't tell you when I was telling you what happened the night you were drunk"

"What is it"

"It's nothing"

"Tell me"

"We'll you uh"

"Natsu" I sit up, looking down on him.

"You told me about your mother, I'm really sorry"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"So I was the sad drunk"

"No more of the honest one"

"Oh"

"Guess what else"

"What"

"You said I was an amazing kisser"

"Defiantly not"

"Oh yeah"

"Yes, I'm not the honest drunk"

"You might be"

He sits up and kisses me. I sink in. I smile against his skin, as he begs for entry I deny. Then he bites my bottom lip, I gasp, his tongue slides in. Then we are Interrupted by happy purring. We pull apart. He rests his head on my shoulder, he smiles against my skin. Then I hear his stomach growl.

"Hungry?"

"A little"

"We'll what are we going to eat"

"I don't know"

"We'll it's your house"

"Let's go out"

"Huh"

"Like on a date"

"Are you asking me out''

"Yep get ready"

"Where are we going"

"Somewhere"

"How should I dress"

"Fancy"

"Uh okay"

Luckily I recently bought this super adorable dress. I push Natsu out of the room. He quickly grand his clothes. I lock the door. I go to his closet and open it to see my dress. It's a white dress, with flowers on it. The flowers for the most part are a reddish purple. It's a sweetheart neckline, and it's for fitting till it reaches my mid stomach, then it poofs out, I guess it's an a-line dress. I put on my magenta pumps. I to a quick updo, my braiding it then putting it in a bun, then pulling out strands, it's actually quite pretty. I put in some white flower thing. I put on some makeup, then put in these dragon earrings I bought. I decided from there I look great. I grab my gray sweater, and put on my glasses. I open the door and Natsu is waiting there. He looks good, really good. He has a crimson button up, a black suit jacket, and some faded jeans. I smile. "You look good" I say. He smiles, "you look hot"

I blush. He holds out his hand. I take it. He leads me towards his motorcycle. He hands me the helmet. But this time also a black leather jacket. I send him a confused look.

"Your going to riding on my bike a lot so I figured better look the part."

I smile, "thank you", I put the gray sweater in his compartment. And put on the jacket. It actually looks really good with the dress. I take off my glasses and slide the helmet on. I hope it doesn't ruin my hair. I climb on after Natsu and hold onto him. We speed off to some place.

I KNOW SORRY SHORT CHAPTER, IM SAVING THE DATE FOR NEXT CHAPTER. SOWWY. ILL SEE YALL SOON XP


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO LOVES, it's meeeeee. It's been super busy. I'm super sad summers almost over. I hope everyone enjoyed summer. I'm sorta excited to see all my friends, but I'm sad it's almost over. Anyway sorry for my babbling. Here's chapter 7, or the date chapter

*disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail*

Chapter 7

Natsu's pov

She looks really hot, how has no guy ever asked her out. I'm shocked. She looks so good I can barely look at her without blushing. Why is this happening to me. Once we get to some random fancy restaurant, I park the bike, and we get off. She puts on her glasses. She grabs my hand and laces her fingers through mine. I pull her towards the place, people just a look at us, people from school. They look at me weirdly. I wonder why. I shake it off. I've been called a demon a lot, but now I guess I have my angel.

Lucy's pov

Once we get inside, Natsu had made reservations. We are lead to a small booth in the corner. I sit on the side. Natsu scoots in next to me.

"What are you doing"

"Sitting next yo you, I need to protect you"

"From what" I laugh.

"The evil monsters that lurk this place"

I start to laugh. He joins in. I scoot over more so he has room. I smile once I finish laughing. I lift up the menu, "what are you getting"

"I dunno you"

"Same, I've never been here"

"Same, my dad told me to take you here"

"We could have gone to fairytail"

"Nah"

He kisses my cheek. My lips seem to curve into a smile.

"I think I'm going to get a salad, you"

"Steak"

"Oooo fancy"

He laughs, "why are you being so healthy"

"So I have an excuse to eat your fries"

"Do they even have that here" we laugh. People started giving us glares. We quiet down laughing a little more.

Then a waitress comes, "hello, I am Stacey, I will be serving you tonight. Can I get you something to drink" she says bluntly.

"Uh I'll have a water" I say,

Natsu says, "a coke"

"Can I interest you in some wine mam"

"No thank you"

"Alright, it'll be right out"

Once she leaves I turn to Natsu, not noticing I grab his shoulder, "Natsu she was trying to get me drunk so she can rape me"

"Luce, she married, did you see the ring"

"But Natsu, I obviously look underage"

"Only a little"

I smile. So does he. "Natsu I-"

"Here are your drinks are you ready to order" she places down our drinks.

Natsu starts, "can I have the steak, medium. And fries"

"Sure" then she looks at me.

"Can I have the lasagna"

"Yes, and that Comes with a salad"

"House please"

"Thank you"

She leaves.

"You changed, "

"Yep"

"You lied to me"

"I know, I'm sorry"

I lean into him. After a little while of small talk, my salad Comes.

I pick up my fork. And start to eat.

"Do you want some it's really good'

"No it's okay, it's a couple thing to do so"

"Natsu we share a room, not to mention sleep in the same bed amd you think sharing food is couple like" I smile.

"We'll when you put it like that" he smiles and picks up his fork.

After the salad is devoured, our actually food is here. And the portions are a little weird. I have like one mini lasagna but it's stacked. But isn't lasagna supposed to be. And Natsu's steak is huge, with like a very large amount of fries. He looks at mine them at his.

"Uh"

"What" I say confused.

"Your thing is tiny, mines perfect"

"Natsu that's a lot for normal people"

"I know"

I start to cut up my lasagna, I take bite after bite.

"Natsu try this"

"Okay" I lift up a piece on my fork, he closes his mouth over my fork and pulls away.

"This is really good Luce"

"I know" I smile.

Then he takes a piece of steak on his fork and feeds it to me.

I swallow it, also really good just weirdly spicy.

"Did you spice it up"

"Yep"

"It's good"

"I know" we laugh. After we finish. I lean my head on Natsu's shoulder.

"Want desert"

"Why wouldn't i"

"You look so tired"

"I'm just thinking"

"About?"

"How late it is"

"So"

"It's Sunday"

"Oh, you'll be fine"

"I know"

"Then what's there to think about"

"Will you dad be mad"

"Yes, but if we bring him a slice of cake he won't be"

I smile. "Of course"

Then Stacey comes over and gives us a piece for banana cheesecake, and a package. The package is igneel's and the cheesecake is me and Natsu's. I lift up my fork, sit up amd eat the cake. Natsu tried to feed me.

"No"

"Open up"

"No"

He smiles.

"No"

He tazes me, "Natsu!" I whisper.

As I open my mouth the piece for cake goes in.

I laugh. Then waitress comes back with the bill. I pick up my bag but the. She walks away with the check.

"It's a date Luce your not aloud to pay"

"Aren't you a gentleman, ever done that before"

"Actually no"

"Wow, my very own gentleman Natsu"

I smile. He does too. She comes back has Natsu sign and take his card. We gather our things and get up. Once we get home, I hand Igneel the cake. He smiles and nods thank you.

I head up to Natsu's room. I put on my pjs which are Natsu's clothes. I slip into bed and get close to the window just the way he likes it. And I drift off to sleep.

I awake to the sound of knocking.

"Get up guys"

Igneel now doesn't bang on the door, he knows I get up and wake up Natsu.

I get out of Natsu's grip and shake him, blow in his ear. Then I place kisses along his face.

Then he stirs. "Luce"

"Good morning, get up we have school"

I get up and go take a shower. After my shower I go back in Natsu's room. I put on my black leggings, my light blue sweater. . And my new leather jacket on top. I put on my boots. I brush my hair and put it in a messy bun. I put on my glasses. Natsu is downstairs. I grab my bag and walk down.

"You look nice" he says.

"You too" I reply.

We grab coffee and go to school. Once we get there. Everyone is staring at us. "Natsu what's going on"

"I don't know" he says confused.

I mean we're not even holding hands.

Then levy comes running with a very angry Erza behind her.

"Levy what's wrong"

"Lisanna is pregnant"

"Really" I saw doubtfully

"Yeah and Natsu's the father"

HELLLLLLLLOOOOOO, YEAH I KNOW EXTRA SHORT CHAPTER. OOOOOOoooooo. IM SORRY. IT HAD TO DO IT. NOW I FEEL BAD. WOW. JK. PLOT TWIST. JK. I MAKE MYSELF LAUGH. IM PATHETIC. OOPS. BYE NOW, LEAVE A REAVIEW. XP


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'Lucy, Lisanna is pregnant and Natsu's the father'

Lucy's pov

I feel my heart beat fast. My breaths quicken.I step away from Natsu.

"Luce" he says.

"Get away from me" I say.

"Luce I haven't"

"Please leave me alone"

"Why, why does this change anything"

"Because Natsu I'm slowly falling in love with you and it hurts, a whole lot. I just need you too leave me alone"

I walk away quickly. Tears streaming down my face. I walk towards the principals office.

Once I get in, I see Mira. She's the secretary. I hug her. She returns the gesture.

"Lucy what's wrong"

"I don't know Mira, my chest it hurts, Mira do something"

"Lucy I think you have a broken heart"

"Fix it, please"

"I can't, go home, I'll call Igneel let him know your coming home. I nod. Once the bell rings, I leave quickly. I walk to igneels.

Once I get there, he's waiting for me at the door. I run to him and crash into him , he hugs me back.

"I don't know"

"Shh"

I comply. I feel so much better for some reason. Igneel made it all better somehow.

Once we get inside we sit down on the on couch. "What did my idiot son do now"

"Igneel, he got the girl that hates me pregnant"

"No way"

"That's what levy , my best friend said. She's never wrong"

"Wow, he's getting a beating when he gets home"

"I have no one to talk to"

"You know, I used to know your mother, Layla"

"You did"

"Yes, very nice woman. When my wife and son died, she told me to go fix myself up, she gave great advice"

"I know"

"And seeing you, reminded me of her. And how you, Lucy fixed my son up."

"I guess I failed."

"No Lucy you didn't, look at him"

"He has pink haor"

"On the inside, what do you see"

"A gentleman"

"He was never one before, was he"

"No"

"Then you, Lucy have mended my son, and I am thankful for you"

"Thank you"

"Now go on upstairs, into Wendy's room."

I nod. And walk upstairs. I lay down on Wendy's bed, I feel my self drifting, but I can't stop crying.

Natsu's pov

I can't find Lucy. I'm really scared. People give me looks, gray already punched me a lot. I got a beating from gajeel cause levy told him too. Juvia bitch slapped me. And Erza, I think I'll never feel safe again. I'm scared what Mira will do, and Cana. Oh shit, and my father. I search the school grounds for Lucy. Then Gramps finds me.

'Natsu why aren't you in class"

"I need to find Lucy"

"She went home early, Mira said a fever"

"Gramps can I talk to Mira"

"Of course."

Wait why did I just do that. Crap. I walk with gramps to Mira's office, once I get inside he ushers me. Then shuts the door. Scared I spot Mira, she gives a deadly glare.

"Mira hi, uh do you know what happened to Luce"

"Natsu, first you get my sister pregnant, then you break Lucy's heart"

"Mira, I don't know where your all getting this but Lisanna is not pregnant, she just hates Luce"

"She is she told me"

"Mira, I never had sex with her!"

"What"

"Never Mira"

"How can I be sure"

"Ask anybody, I stay away from her, Mira I swear on Mavis's life"

"Why"

"She's popular she can make up some freaking story"

"Oh"

"Mira, I need your help, Lucy. She-"

"I know"

"I-"

"I know"

"Mira what do I do"

"Tell her, everything"

"I can't"

"Why"

"Mira it's-"

Then the phone rings. Mira picks it up. Her eyes widen. Then she puts the phone down.

"Natsu is it possible my sister is pregnant but it's not-"

"Probably not, but, why"

"I got a call saying one she puked early this morning, two she just yelled at some lunch monster for not having watermelon"

"That's weird"

"Go home, to Lucy"

"Really"

"Yes, I'll tell ign-"

"No don't please"

"Alright, bye Natsu, good luck"

I nod. I get up and leave. I leave the school. I get on my bike and speed to my house, once I get there I turn it off and just get up, it falls on it's side. As I run to the door I ripe my helmet off. I get inside. I make my way to the stairs.

"Don't move"

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you"

"Oh why"

"I'm trying hard not to kill you"

"Whoa dad"

"YOU GOT A GIRL PREGNANT"

"no"

"STOP LYING TO ME, LUCY TOLD ME EVERYTHING"

"dad she doesn't know the whole story"

"You better have a good damn reason"

"I do"

"Then go"

"Lisanna isn't pregnant"

"Why would she lie"

"We'll she might be pregnant but it's not mine"

"What do you mean"

"I've never gone near her"

"Oh"

"Yeah. Lisanna hates Lucy. She'll do anything to get her away from me"

"And what she said is believable since you to do have history"

"We dated in like middle school"

"But you were childhood friends"

"That means nothing"

"Alright"

"I can't believe she would go this low"

"Neither can I, if I where you go clear things up with Lucy"

"Okay"

I get up and leave. Once I get to Wendy's room, I knock on the door softly. I know it's locked.

"Luce" I say softly.

She doesn't answer I can hear her uneven breaths.

"Luce, please open up I need to talk to you"

"No" she breathes, "there is nothing to talk about"

"There is so much to talk about"

"I told you to leave me alone"

"Luce please"

"Don't call me that"

"Lucy, please"

"Forget you knew me."

"Lucy..." I trail off. She hates me. I walk back to my room. It's going to be a very long night.

It's been about a week since me and Lucy stopped talking. She doesn't even look at me. She gets up super early, then comes home really late. It hurts. And I don't know how to make it stop. I can't keep this, Lisanna hasn't come clean yet. She's been clingy. I'm currently on my way to lunch. I walk over to the table, no Lucy. I sigh. I sit down. I lay my head on the table in my arms. What have I done. What can I do. Lucy, she'll help me. Wait no she won't. I get up and I walk out of the lunch room. I find Lisanna. I push her into the wall.

"What the heck Natsu, remember I'm pregnant"

"No your not"

She smirks. "Aw so you caught on"

"Come clean, now"

"Why, is Luce mad"

I scowl appears on my face.

"If you want to live-"

"Oh no, big bad Natsu is coming to get me"

"What are you going to do when you have to get fat"

"I don't know yet"

"Gramps will kick you out of school"

"That's okay"

"Why."

"I'll take you with me"

"You wouldn't"

"How mad will Igneel be, his son kicked out of another school"

"You wouldn't go that low"

"But I would"

"Lis don't"

"Or I can get Lucy kicked out"

"No, don't bring her into this"

"Oh but Natsu she's already in"

"Mavis, Lisanna. What happened to the girl I knew"

"She's dead"

"Lis don't"

"Beg"

"No"

"Then bye bye Lucy"

She gets out of my grip and walks away. I feel so guilty. "Please"

I got to find Lucy. I run around the halls. Then it hits me, the library. I run In, I look for blonde. Then I see some walk into a stairway. Up to the roof. I run over there. I run up the stairs. Once I get to the top, I see her. She's sitting down on the ledge.

"Lucy"

She turns. I smile. She stares. She looks beautiful. She's wearing light blue jeans, nice combat boots, and a white tank top with a pascal pink, cardigan. Her hair is in a messy ponytail. And her glasses Tye it all together. I walk over and sit next to her. She doesn't take her eyes off me.

"Hey" I say.

"Hi" she whispers.

"I need to tell you things, and you promise you will listen"

"I dont know" she whispers.

"Please"

"Alright" she whispers.

I sigh. "Lisanna not pregnant"

"Huh" she says softly.

"Lisanna lied to make you hate me, if never even went near here, we have history. And now that I've caught on to her plan, she's going to try to kick you out of school"

"Kick me out" she whispers.

"Yes, Luce, I'm so sorry"

"You had history" she whispers, why does she keep whispering.?

"We dated a little"

"Oh"

"We'll thanks"

She gets up.

"Luce, please sit down"

She questions her decision, but ends up sitting.

"Look, Luce I'm really sorry. I want you to talk to me again"

"I'm sorry, I can't"

"Why Luce"

"Because I've realized what it's like, being close to you. Worried every second that you'll leave Because you got someone pregnant."

"I-"

'Its alright, truly,"

Them she stands up. And leaves.

"See you at home" she whispers.

Once I hear the door shut. I whisper. "Luce I'm falling in love with you too"

ANNNNDDDD CUT. HEHEHE. I WAS DEBATING WHETEHER LUCY SHOULD KILL HIM BUT THEN I WAS LIKE WAIT, NAH IF NATSU IS DEAD, THERE WOULD BE NO NALU,CAND NO NALU MEANS NO NASHI, AMD NO MASHI MEANS MY DREAMS SHALL DIEEEEEEE. IJK, NO NO JK. ALRIGHTY, YOU KNOW WHAT I ASK EVERYTIME. PLEASE LEAVE ME A REIVEW, I AM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS. BYE NOW.!


	9. Chapter 9

HEYO, ITS ME. I KNOW YAY. ALRIGHT. WHOOP WHOOP, IM EXCITED. GUYS I UPLOADED A NEW STORY, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT. ALSO YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME LAUGH. EXCUSE MY TERRIBLE GRAMMAR. ANYWAY THE STORY IS CALLED: The Secret That Will Tear You Apart. anyway I am super sad, it was my best friends last day at camp. We dance to that bye bye bye song, wit our favorite counselor, sadness, AMYWAY HERES CHAPTER 9

*disclaimer: don't own fairytail* T~T

Chapter 9

Lucy's pov

School is finally almost over Lisanna has tried to get me kicked out for a couple days now. Macarov won't expel me BECUASE there's like 4 days left. I walk into English, ignore Natsu like Usual. The bell rings and Elfman walks in.

"I am lucky to tell you all, that the school is having a school dance. Like prom just not prom. Dress up BECUASE it's MANLY."

I groan and rest my head on my hands. "Luce" I hear. I ignore it.

Once the bell rings. I go through the rest of the day bored.

Once the last bell rings, I stand up and walk to my locker. I grab my stuff and start to walk home. Then I am stopped by Levy, Erza, And Juvia.

"Lucy can you believe the dance is this Friday" levy squeals.

"Yes, it's the last day of school"

"We are all going dress shopping right now, wanna come" Erza says.

"I don't know-"

"Juvia thinks Lucy should come to take her mind off Natsu" Juvia says.

"What no, I just bet Igneel needs my help and-"

"Good lets go" levy says. Then I am pulled into Erzas car. She drives towards the town.

Everyone is trying on a dress but me.

" Lu-Chan grab one"

"I am not going there's no point of trying it out"

"Why aren't you going"

"It's stupid, and I have no one to go with"

"Us"

"Levy your going with Gajeel. Erza is going with Jellal. And Juvia will go and stalk gray"

"Lucy you should go" Erza says.

"I am not going, final"

."your going" a voice says. I turn and see Grand.

"Grandine, what are you doing here"

"My good friend owns this place"

"I'm not going"

"Yes you are"

"Grand I don't wanna"

"I will drag you there"

I look at my hands.

"I even have the perfect dress"

"Oh no, grand I really wanna stay a-"

"Shut up"

"Yes mam"

She comes back and in her hand is the most gorgeous dress. Its a short key hole dress I think they call it. It's poofy at the bottom, it's a silky, bottom. The whole dress is a red. The top stops mid stomach. The top half has gold patterns. They sparkle. The dress top is a sweetheart neckline, but has a shear thing all they way up to the collarbone. It's got tiny little sleeves, that are barely there. It's beautiful.

"No" I say.

"Yes" everyone says.

"No"

"I even have these shoes" she whips out these red pumps.

"No grand"

"I also have this head piece" she takes out a clip thing. It has a couple flowers. And the stems and leaves are gold. The flowers are white with a gold center. The leaves are gold. I smile. Then quickly frown again.

"No"

"Yes"

"Nope"

"Yes, Lucy please"

"No Grandine"

"Lucy sometimes you have to step out of your comfort zone, sometimes a little then sometimes a large amount"

I get up and leave. I walk home. I go up to Wendy's room. The dress was beautiful. It was.

It's Friday night, I'm sitting on the couch. Everyone's got ready for the dance with there friends. I am reading my book. I hear the door open. I see Igneel.

"Lucy what are you doing here, isn't there a dance"

"Yeah, I'm not going"

"Why"

"I don't know, I really don't wanna"

"Alright" he walks up to his room to put away his things.

Then the door opens again, it reveals Grand.

"Grand"

She has the dress, the headpiece, the pumps, some earrings, and a makeup kit. She pulls a single ticket out of her pocket.

"A girl like you shouldn't need a date to go to a dance"

I smile. She says, "please go"

"Only for you" I smile. She hands me the stuff and ushers me upstairs. I take a shower, and put everything on. Grandine does my half in a low, more to the side messy bun. She puts the headpiece next to bun. She does my makeup. She did a black smokey eye. She puts in the earrings. She does my lips a shiny clear. I go to grab my glasses.

"No Lucy, I got you a present"

"What for"

"Helping Natsu"

I smile, she hands me contacts. My father never got me contacts. My glasses where the only thing that made me look like myself. I put them in.

"You look amazing"

"Thank you so much"

"Anytime"

I stand up grab the ticket, and walk down stairs. Igneel drives me. Once I get there I get out and smile at igneel. He nods. I walk in. I hand my ticket to evergreen. I open the gym doors. My friends all stare at me. I scan the room, my eyes lock with natsu's. All the sudden I feel insecure. I pull my gaze away from his. I walk towards my friends.

"Lu-Chan you made it"

"Grand made me"

She smiles. Everyone had a date. Everyone except me.

"I hope Natsu doesn't see me, or at least recognize me. That'd be really terrible"

"To late, Lu-Chan"

"What do you mean"

"He's coming This way" my eyes widen.

"Stall him"

Ezra walks up to him and starts to talk to him. I run out of the gym doors, the side one. I run all the way to the girls bathroom. The one no one knows about. I look at myself in the mirror. I see this girl, no woman. She's gorgeous. She looks perfect. She follows my movements. It is me, this woman is me. I am her. Then I hear the door open. I see pink hair.

"We need to talk"

SUPER SHORT CHAPTER. OOPS IM SORRY, I LOVE YOU. ILL UPDATE SOON, MAYBE. HEHE. LEAVE ME A REVIEW -3-


	10. Chapter 10

HELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO, ITS ME. I KNOW BUMMMER RIGHT. THIS IS FOR patherlilyxkiwi they said they will kill me if I didn't. ANYWAY. HERES CHAPTER 10

*disclamier: I don't own FairyTail*

Chapter 10

'We need to talk'

Lucy's pov

'Uh I'm good, no thanks"

"Really" he says. He stares at me.

"Go back to Lisanna"

"Really Luce"

"What I'm just saying since ya know"

"She's not"

"I know it's just-"

"Really what's wrong with you"

"A lot of things"

"We'll yeah, but right now your acting all weird"

He starts walking towards me, I back up.

"I just need some space"

"Why"

"Uh"

"So you can learn not to love me"

"No"

"So you'll keep loving me"

"What the hell Natsu, I'm trying to give you some space and your being a jerk I mean-"

"Why are you giving me space"

"Because-"

"You love me"

"NATSU DRAGNEEL YOU ARE-"

"Amazing"

"Are you drunk"

"Are you"

"No"

"Then I'm not"

"I really wanna slap you right now'

"But you won't"

"I'm trying not to"

"Is it because you love me"

"I will go out there and kiss Loke, and make you watch, and let him brag about it. That he won"

"You wouldn't"

"But I would"

"Did you know you drive me freaking crazy"

"I do now"

"Yes Luce you do, especially tonight"

He walks over, I hit the wall. "Natsu"

"Did you know when you where drunk you told me to Kiss you"

"You told me"

"I didn't but want to know what you said, and told me to say"

"What"

"I love you"

"I did not"

"You did"

"You didn't stay it, I was drunk"

"Yep, I did"

"Why"

"And you said it right back"

"Yay I can speak"

"Also, It's the last day of school, where out of high school. Graduation is in a couple days."

"I know"

"Want to know what Grandine told me"

"What, where is this going"

"To flirt with you"

"Why"

"Cause I told her I love you"

"Why"

"Because I do"

"What-"

He smashes his lips against mine. I sink into the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck. His arms around my hips, pulling me closer to him. He begs for entry, I open my mouth slightly, he enters.

We are interrupted by the door opening. Me and Natsu let go of each other, lisanna comes through the door. "You-" she says.

"Lis Come on" Natsu says.

"This thing it's her fault I'm pregnant"

"But your not"

"I told you not to catch on"

"Lis"

"What happens If Lucy doesn't graduate"

"She will"

"What will daddy do"

My eyes widen. I move back and hit the wall. Natsu starts to yell at Lisanna. It all just sounds like another language. I get worried, imagining what will happen. Then I start to understand lisanna. "It's actually to bad she's not 18, she's not an adult. But your all lucky"

Them the door opens, it reveals My father.

"Lucy' he says.

Natsu runs to me. Guarding me. I feel my legs go to jelly. Everything is fading, I feel my breaths shorten, but get quicker. Natsu turns around and grabs me. He holds me close to him the last thing I hear before everything goes black is, "LUCEE"

Natsu's pov.

I whip out my phone and dial 911.

"I'm in the girls bathroom, of magnolia. The one in the left wing. Please hurry, she's barely breathing"

I hang up.

I hold Lucy close to me.

"Is she alright"

"GET AWAY" I yell, the tears threatening to fall.

Then I hear the sirens. I lift her. They move for me once I pass them. I see doctor.

They put her on the stretcher. I run with them. We get in. Terrified I call my dad.

"Dad"

"Yeah Natsu"

"Dad it's Luce, meet a the hospital"

"Is she okay"

"I don't know dad, please"

"Alright, Natsu stay calm she is gonna be okay"

I hang up. The doctor looks at me.

"What happened"

"I think it was a panic attack"

"Why"

"She saw her father"

"Why is that-"

"She's been staying with my family"

"Why"

"Her father wasn't too kind"

The doctor nods.

"I think she's going to be okay"

The truck stops, they take her out. They tell me to stay here.

I sit down in the waiting room, I bob my leg up and down. I'm so nervous, I run my hand through my hair.

"Natsu!"

I turn to see my dad. I get up and hug him.

"Dad. Jude was there, lisanna brought him there"

"Why"

"I don't know"

This time the tears fall, I feel like such a wimp, then I realize my dad is also crying.

"Natsu I'm going to go check in"

I nod. I go sit down. I hear my dad arguing with the lady. I open my phone to see a text from lis, saying sorry. I ignore it. Then my dad sits down.

"Everything okay" I say.

"No, we are not a lot to see her because we are not immediate family"

"We are her family"

"I know"

Then I look up to see Jude.

"Dad"

"Natsu"

"Look"

Igneel looks up to see Jude. His eyes widen.

Then he yells. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE"

Jude says calmly, "I'm seeing my daughter"

"ITS YOUR FAULT SHES HERE"

"we'll everything would have been fine if your idiotic son didn't kidnap her"

"HE DIDNT HE SAVED HER"

"Not really"

"YOU-"

"Men, I would highly advise you to take this outside."

My dad and jude go outside. I look around. When no ones looking I sneak pass the lady. I walk down the halls, checking everyone for Lucy.

Eventually I find her. I open the door,

"Natsu" she says softy. My eyes widen and I turn around. I feel like crying, she's okay, she's awake. I run to her and hug her.

"Luce, thank mavis your okay, your dad's here he's fighting with my dad"

"Oh" she says stroking my hair.

"Lucy I was so scared"

"I know, so was I"

"I'm so sorry'

"Don't be, look I'm fine"

"Luce I love you so much"

"I love you too' she kisses the top of my head.

We sit there in silence. It's not awkward it's comforting, "the doctors said I might be able to come home tonight"

"Good your coming with me"

She smiles, I know she does.

"I know'

"Luce"

"Yeah'

"I don't deserve you"

"What makes you think that"

"You deserve so much better than a piece of crap like me"

"Your not a piece of crap, your different than before. Your a gentleman. Natsu I'm lucky" she puts emphasize on I'm

"Thank you"

"For what"

"Changing me, changing my ways'

AND THATS IT, TELL ME IF YOU THINK I SHOULD END IT HERE, AND DO AN EPILOGUE OR CONTINUE IT. PLEASE TELL ME, LEAVE A REVIEW. LOVE YOU ALL.


	11. Chapter 11

HELLLLLOOOOOO, IVE DECIDED TO RIGHT A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS. THE. DO AN EPILOGE. SORRY IF I DISAPPOINTED YOU. I JUST HAVE A COUPLE IDEAS. SO YESH. ANYWAY HERES CHAPTER 11

*discliamer: I don't own FairyTail*

Chapter 11

Lucy's pov

So they let me leave that night. I sorta wish they didn't. Because now igneel and Natsu are trying to take me home with them, which I'm perfectly fine with. But, of course my father can't allow that now can he. I mean even the police are here. So I sit here watching my lover, I think and his father fight with my own father, luckily now physical contact has been made, never mind. Igneel just punched a cop. Great. Then Natsu yells. "Everyone stop!"

Everyone listens shockingly.

"I have proof Luce should not go home with her father"

A cop says, "what proof"

"A witness."

"Of what"

"Child abuse"

My fathers eyes widen, "blasphemy, no"

The cop says, "let's go"

As they all leave, igneel comes by and kneels.

"Your going to come home with us"

"How is Natsu going to prove it"

"I think a maid"

"Virgo, she won't unless I get her to talk, my father forces her to keep her mouth shut"

"Alright, come on let's go"

"Yeah"

We run after the cops. Once we reach my house I run out and find Virgo.

"Virgo" I yell. She comes running.

"Yes princess, it's good to see you"

"In a second the police are going to storm into here looking for answers, don't be afraid to tell them, Natsu has it all covered"

"Yes princess"

The police come in calmly. Follows by two very angry Dragneels.

"There's nothing to see here, we've got word it's just be uses you want to be with your idiot boy"

My mouth drops. Then someone grabs my arm tightly.

"No" I scream, "NOOO" I cry. Natsu has a very worried look on his face. I get out of the polices grip and run to him. I hug him tightly. He whispers, "I'll get you back. I promise"

"Okay" I sob.

Then so,etching wraps around my stomach, they lift. I quickly kiss Natsu. I am pulled away.

"I LOVE YOU" I yell, my voice cracking.

"I love you too" he says. He isn't fighting back, I know why, they threatened him. I am pulled away up the grand staircase, Natsu getting shoved into a car along with igneel.

"Natsu" I whisper. I am shoved into my bedroom. They lock the door, from the outside. When did that get there. I run to the window, bolted shut. The tears stream done my face as I sob. Terrified what my father will do to me. My blood curdling screams will awake the whole city. I know Natsu hears. His senses are ten times better than a normal human. His ears are probably bleeding along with igneel. My screaming is muted by a loud bang on my door. I stop sobbing and just sniffle.

"Father?"

"Your lucky you're not dead"

That's not my father, was it a mercenary, assassin a thief a million possibles race through my mind. I change out of my dress, I put on leggings, and natsu's hoodie. I can't stop crying. I don't know why. It just won't stop. I lay in my bed. Now I understand the term, crying herself to sleep. I slowly drift away.

Natsu's pov

"Dad"

"Natsu I-"

"Dad."

"Natsu everything"

"Dad"

I can't stop calling for him, begging for his advice.

"Natsu she's going to be fine"

"How did they, dad"

"I think a bribe"

"Dad i want, need her here"

"I know son, I know"

"How do we get her"

"I think we're going to have to wait till she's 18"

"Dad I'm not even 18. I will be in a coupe, months"

"We'll when's Lucy's birthday"

"July first"

"She's older than you!"

"No"

"Your birthdays august you idiot"

"Oh, aren't I year older, didn't you send me to school late because you homeschooled me"

"No you idiot"

"I don't know"

"Oh Mavis"

"So in about a month she'll be 18"

"Dad I want to celebrate her birthday with her"

"Natsu I don't know what else to do"

"Let's fight for her"

"No, we will not win, her father will bribe"

"Dad"

"No, go to bed"

I frown and walk upstairs. I get there and lay down.

Lucy's pov

I am awaken to a crashing noise. I see a bunch of glass on the floor, I look at my window to see a female in all black. Her muffled voice says, "get up grab shoes let's go"

I grab my Uggs. I take her outstretched hand. She pulls me out. We fall down, I luckily land in a bush, I stand up. She pulls me into a car.

"Thank you, who are you"

She lifts her face mask.

GOODBYE, I KNOW SHORT CHAPTER. ITS BECUSSE AGAIN IM SAVING SOMETHING FOR THE NEXT ONE. IM SORRY THAT SOME OF YOU WAMTED ME TO DO A EPILOUGE BUT I HAVE AN IDEA SO. OOPS, I LOVE YOU LEAVE ME review. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN. AMD WHO IS THE GIRL.


	12. Chapter 12

HIYAH, IM BACK. HERES MY CHAP. Guys IM CURRENTLY WRITING ANOTHER STORY, I WILL POST IT LATER. I WILL UPDATE ON MY OTHER STORY. ENJOY.

*disclaimer: I don't own FairyTail*

Chapter 12

Lucy's pov

The mask is lifted to reveal white hair. Mira? No. It's short and cropped, it's lisanna.

"Lisanna?"

"Hi Lucy, please don't freak out, I just wanted to get you out of there. I'm sorry"

"Um"

"You don't have to forgive me"

"Okay..." I trail of.

"Alright, where are we headed."

"Uh igneels "

"But first food"

"Alright..."

And she speeds down the road. It has to be later than midnight where are we going. Then we stop at a diner. We get out.

"Wipe the tears off your face Lucy"

I nod and wipe them away. We go inside. We sit down at a booth.

"Did your father do anything to you"

"No, I think he hired some guys"

"Yep probably phantom lord, that's what they call themselves, a bunch of mercenaries. Actually Gajeel and Juvia used to be one of them. I thought they disbanded."

"I don't know"

"They also have a bar too, not that far from here."

"How do you know all this."

"I get around"

"Oh okay"

"I used to go to Edolas University, but then I transferred to be with my siblings."

"How long do you and Natsu go"

"We were childhood Friends. Started dating in 8th grade."

"When did you guys break up"

"In our 3rd year of high school, we started to drift, he keep 'playing' and eventually so did i. We got in a fight and I left."

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Don't worry bout it. It wasn't meant to be"

"Okay"

"You I have to say, are amazing" she says with a piece of bread in her mouth.

"Why"

"When was the last time Natsu slept with a girl"

"I don't know"

"A long time"

"I haven't known him that long"

"But you changed him"

"Nothing should change in a relationship besides a woman's last name"

"For a guy like him, he needed that change"

"Okay"

Once our food comes, wait when did we order.i can't remember, whatever. We eat it quickly while making small talk. Once we finish, we pay and we get back in the car. It's now around 5 in the morning. We get in the car. She drives away.

We reach igneels. No lights are on. I get out and walk towards the door.

"Lisanna"

"Yeah"

"I forgive you"

"Thank you"

I smile at her. I open the door with my key. I close it behind me to see Natsu.

"Grand please"

"Why are you still awake" his head shoots up, his eyes filled with tears.

"Luce how"

"Not important, I'll tell you later"

"Your okay"

"Of course I am"

He runs to me. He hugs me. I return the gesture. He smells so good. He smells like home, he is my home. "You must be exhausted come on go to bed" I whisper. He pulls away and kisses me. I sink in. Our kiss grows. When he pulls apart I look at him and smile.

"Come on"

I pull him. Once we get into his room. I change into my pajamas. I climb into his bed and move against the wall. He slips in. He pulls me into him. I nuzzle into him. He wraps his arms around me.

\- the next morning.

We are downstairs getting breakfast, then igneel comes down the stairs with a gun. Once he sees us he puts it down, "oh just you two"

I smile. He turns around and leaves, then I hear him come back. "LUCY?"

"Hey igneel, I'm home"

ALRIGHT DONE, HOWD YOU LIKE IT. LOVE IT, HATE IT. TELL ME. LOVE YOU GUYS. AGAIN SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER I HAVE A LOT OF IDEAS. AND ITS LIKE BETTER KEEP IT FOR THE NEXT ONE. SORRY.


	13. Chapter 13

YOOOOOP ITS ME. HERES CHAPTER 13. Bye

*disclaimer: I don't own FairyTail*

Chapter 13

Lucy's pov

Igneel runs over and hugs me. I hug him back.

"How" he asks.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I smile remembering the white haired girl.

Natsu butts in, "try us"

"Don't freak out"

"We won't" igneel says.

"Lisanna did"

Their jaws drop. It's actually really funny.

Natsu says, "are you serious"

"Yes"

"I don't believe you" igneel says.

I smile, "told you so"

"She hates you"

"She said she was sorry"

"Did you forgive her" Igneel asks.

"Yes" I say calmly.

"WHAT WHY, LUCE REMEMBER WHAT SHE DID TO YOU" Natsu yells.

"Everyone deserves forgiveness"

"Not Lisanna"

"Natsu, everyone. Humans make mistakes"

"She's not human, she's a, a demon"

"She's only human. Her mistakes are what make her a human"

"I don't like it"

"I don't care"

"But I thought you loved me"

"I Do, now let's go. We have to go shopping"

"I hate shopping with you'

"I love you too"

Natsu comes over and hugs me. He kisses my forehead. Igneel joins in.

"I love you guys" I say.

"We love you too" Igneel says.

Once we let go of eachother me and Natsu head into town. We stop and get coffee. Natsu is so focused on his phone. He won't even look at me.

"Hey Natsu" he doesn't answer.

"Natsu are you alright"

"What, yeah fine"

"What are you doing"

"Nothing what makes you think I'm doing something" he's lying. Worst lier ever.

"Whatever. What do you want for dinner, I'll cook"

"Can you cook"

"Sorta'

"What can you make"

"Food"

"Will you cook me a feast"

"Probably not"

"What if I want one"

"I will take forever"

"You take forever to shop"

"I'll make you a lot of uh um. Can't we just go out, your pressuring me"

"I'm kidding Luce" he pecks my cheek.

I sigh. "Mavis help me"

I hear Natsu laugh. "Crap Luce I gotta go, I love you. I'll text you later bye"

And he's gone. I just stand there in shock. I guess I'll go to the library. Why is Natsu acting all weird. I text levy to meet me there.

Once I get there. I go grab a romance novel. I go to me and levys signature spot. All the way in the corner, surrounded by books. I sit down and begin to read.

"You texted"

"Yes levy it's an emergency"

"What's wrong."

"It's Natsu"

"Is he alright"

"I don't know he's acting all weird. Do you think he got bored of me"

"You've been together for like a day"

"I know!"

"He was probably busy"

"No levy, the whole day he was attached to his phone"

"Maybe he was waiting for a text from Igneel, maybe he's getting a job."

"What if it's some girl!"

"It's probably nothing"

"Probably!."

"Most likely"

"I'm doomed, I can't believe I'm such a sucky girlfriend"

"Your not, he probably had something very important to do"

"Yeah like a girl much prettier than me, levy am I ugly be honest"

"No Lu-chan you're beautiful"

"Am I bad kisser, Mavis I'm a bad kisser"

"Mavis help me. Lu your fine"

"Levy I'm terrified I've never had a boyfriend before, have you"

"No but I'm in a relationship'

"With who" that sounded mean.

"Hey, gajeel"

"WHAT"

"yeah he's tall, black hair"

"HELLA SCARY"

"He's not that bad."

"LEVY HE'LL SMUSH YOU LIKE A BUG."

"are you high"

"No I'm not high, I'm looking out for you"

"Mavis, I'm fine"

"What if he's a rapist, or a murderer"

"He's not"

"Maybes he's like Natsu. He tells you he loves you and then leaves to go with another girl"

"He said I love you"

"Oh yeah, he did" I forgot I didn't tell levy.

"Awe"

"Yeah, at first I was angry and I thought he was drunk. Then he said it. Then he said it again in the hospital"

"YOU WENT TO THE HOSPITAL"

"oh yeah, it wasn't that bad, only Lisanna brought my dad to me. I had a panic attack"

"When!"

"In the girls bathroom with Natsu"

"Why was Natsu in the girls bathroom"

"Hm, I haven't figured that part out yet"

"WAS HE CONFESSING"

"oh yeah"

"Are you sure you aren't high"

"Yes, very sure. Maybe"

"We'll I'm taking you back to Igneel"

"No levy, I love you"

"I love you too lu-Chan"

"We need friends"

"No we have eachother"

"Should I go to college"

"Yes! Very important"

"Oh okay."

Next thing I know I'm home with Igneel.

"Igneel is Natsu okay"

"Yeah why" Igneel says awkwardly.

"He was glued to his phone, then randomly left"

"Weird, hehe, uh, yeah" Igneel says.

"Are you alright"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be"

"What's going on"

"Nothing, why would anything be going on"

"Okay, we'll I'm going to Fairytail. I'll see you later"

Next thing I know I'm waiting tables. Such a weird day. I haven't gone to work in a long time. I'm broke, and graduation is coming, I can't live with Igneel forever. I do have a scholarship with Earthland University. But I want Natsu to go. I think Ezra is going. I know levy is. I think most of friends are going. I just dont know about Natsu. It doesn't come up in conversation. I mean yeah I've told him multiple times. I just don't want to do long distance. That scares me. I mean imagine. I get lost in my thoughts, not noticing a certain pinkette at the bar.

On graduation day.

"Natsu I think my fathers going to be there"

"You'll be okay, I'll protect you"

"Okay" I continue to help Natsu button up his shirt all the way, and tie his tie. Once I finish I put on the gown and cap.

"We did it" I say softly.

"Yeah"

"Are you going to college"

"Yeah probably"

"Where" I get really nervous all the sudden.

"I think I'm going to Earthland"

I hug him tight.

"What are you doing"

"I'm going there too!" I squeal.

"I know you tell me everyday"

"I love you so much Natsu"

"What."

"I got so scared"

"I'm here."

I breathe in his sent. He smells so good.

"Come on weirdo we are going to be late."

I smile and grab his hand and we leave.

Grand tales pictures of us. I smile.

Once we get there Natsu sits in his seat and I in mine. We have like 4 people in between us. Once they start calling names, Natsu gets called, I clap. And smile, we did do it. We made it.

Then they call my name. I walk up to the podium and get my degree. I smile.

Once it's over. All my friends, including Lisanna, we all take a big group picture. Then grand and Igneel take a bunch of pictures of me and Natsu. Once everyone leaves. Me and Natsu take off our outfits.

"I have surprise for you"

"What"

"It's a secret. That's why it's a surprise"

"Oh oaky"

We drove till me stop at a really nice town house/apartment.

"Who owns it."

"Us"

Shocked at his words I turn around.

"What"

He holds up two identical keys. I hug him.

"I love you"

"I love you too "

"Why "

"We'll we are going to the same college so"

"I can't believe you did this"

"And when you turn 18 your free"

"It's in like 5 days.."

"I know"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

We walk over to the door. I open it. It's totally done. I look around. It's perfect. I love it so much.

"Natsu I love you so much"

"I love you too"

I kiss him. He returns it. Our kiss grows. This I can get used too. A gentlemen.

And I'm sorry to say, Is the last chapter. Leave me a review. I will write an epilogue. I promise. It wil explain what happened with Jude. And Natsu and Lucy. I love you all so much. You guys make me happy when I read your reviews. I love you so much. Thank you. The next story I hope you guys like. It's favors. And it's totally different. I really like it. Bye. :3


	14. Epilogue

Hy guys, here's the epilogue

Disclaimer:I don't own Fairytail

Epilogue.

Lucy's pov

"Natsu, we have to go"

"Where"

"It's Someone's birthday"

"who"

"I don't remember, let's go."

"Nashi isn't ready"

"Neither are you"

"Father like daughter"

"What does that even mean."

"Your asking me"

"You said it"

"Good point. How about we just skip this"

He pulls me back into the bed. And kisses me.

"No let's go"

"We can-"

"Don't even say it"

"Wait is Igneel ready"

"I don't know"

"Let's skip it"

"I know, I remember it's Mira's birthday. We can't be late. No matter what"

"Why"

"I don't want to die today"

"Mrs. Dragneel calm down."

"Natsu she'll kill us."

"No"

"Yeah, and She will do it in front of our children"

"No she won't"

"We can't be late. Your right she won't, but erza she will"

"Your right, let's go"

"Yeah"

We stand up and run around the house getting Nashi and iggy ready.

Once we are ready. We decide to walk. It's winter, it's almost Christmas In fact. I take a good look at the Dragneel's. We are dressed nicely. And warm. The two children look adorable. I lift Nashi and hold her. While Natsu has iggy on his shoulders. I love when iggy causes trouble. I love to watch Natsu struggle. But yet he's so good with kids. Who would have thought. I feel my phone start to vibrate. I take it out and answer it. It's levy.

"Lu-chan tell everyone I'll be running late gajeels not doing anything"

I smile, "I will me and Natsu are also late."

Levy married Gajeel a while back, now they have Gaje, there daughter. She's adorable.

"Okay tell everyone if I'm not there, love you"

"You too tell everyone I said hi."

"Say hi to everyone for me too"

"Got it"

And she hangs up. All my friends had children. Juvia and gray have 4, erza and jellal have 3, me and Natsu have 2. Mira and Laxus have 1. Lisanna and bixslow have 2, Cana and Bacchus have 1. Gajeel and levy 1. We still have a lot of fun.

"Luce"

"Yeah"

"Where are we going"

"I thought you knew"

"I was following you"

"I don't know where the party is"

"Same,"

"What are we gonna do"

"Let's go back home, tell them iggy got frostbite"

"Okay"

Sadly me and Natsu get lost a lot. Once we get home I cool up a feast. Since my whole family except me, got Natsus appetite. At dinner, I look at what has become my life. My father said I could never find happiness without money. Yes I have money, but not an excessive amount. I've published a bunch of books. My bestseller is called FairyTail. It's about a fire Mage and a key Mage. I guess. I smile. Ever since I've been 18 It's been me and Natsu. Now it's Natsu, iggy, Nashi, and me. It makes me feel special. My thoughts are interrupted when the house phone rings. I get up and answer it. A very angry erza is on the other line.

"Hi erza"

"Where are you"

"Iggy got frostbite."

"Oh I'll let it go this once"

"Okay, tell everyone I said hi."

"Okay"

"Bye, have fun"

"You too"

Once I hang up I look at Natsu and grin. He started to laugh. Then our children begin to laugh with us. Man we are such terrible parents. At least we all love each other.

And that's it. I love you all. Thanks for being supportive. Please leave me reviews, read my other stories. I love you. :3


End file.
